Naruto the golden fox demon
by justin game 44
Summary: Naruto was banished/exiled for felled to brink back sasuke to the village and then he was capture by the Akatsuki to save his life he made a deal with the Kyuubi that will begin his new life for him as the golden fox demon, narutox? Please leave reviews
1. banished to become a demon

Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village. Kakashi found Naruto wounded very badly. Kakashi was worried that Naruto might die but thanks to the kyuubi inside naruto will make a full recovery within a week. Naruto woke up to see Jiraiya outside the hospital window. Jiraiya explained to Naruto in a few months to train him. It seems like naruto will go down the same path right now in this universe.

Naruto woke up from yesterday in the hospital. He felt like crap after a week of being unconscious for a week.

He was going down the road back to his home and overheard the villagers speaking about him.

"Look it's that demon brat again."

"Did you hear that he failed to bring back that last uchiha to our village back."

"Yes, I can't even believe they let him graduate from the academy. Maybe they felt sorry for him."

"Oh please, Who can feel sorry for that demon.''

"Yes i agree, i bet even he let the last uchiha go on porpoise so he can turn into the fox demon again and attack our village again."

"That's it, this demon has been in our village for far too long something needs to be done to him soon."

Naruto begins to think about what the villagers are talking about him.

'They do know I can hear them right.' Naruto thought to himself.

"What are they talking about me, I let sasuke go on porpoise so I can turn into the kyuubi to attack all of them again? Some things just never change." Naruto knows that but he knows it will be worth it. When he became hokage one day. Naruto always remembers that so he did not get made all the time.

Naruto got back to his home. He went to his kitchen and started to make some delicious ramen he loves. He sat down at the dining table and started to think about now how he is going to get sasuke back and when his training with jiraiya starts.

Naruto was thinking about all of that from 2:00pm to 4:00pm then someone was knocking on his door, naruto opened his door to see an anbu man wearing a bird mask.

The anbu took a step forward to naruto and started to speak, "naruto by older of the hokage, you are to go to the hokage tower where the rest of the council elders are to speak to you."

"What do they want to speak to me about?" Naruto asked the anbu.

"I don't know, you will find out once you get there." the fox anbu said before he vanished.

Naruto was headed to the hokage tower, 'what does the hokage and council want to talk about with me.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto walks into the council room. And sit down and look up to see Tsunade Senju and the three members of the council homura mitokado and koharu utatane and last of danzo shimura.

"Tsunade stood up and looked at Naruto with a mix of sad and angry look on her face and started to talk, '' Naruto me and the council have Decided to hereby banished you from the village.

Naruto was shocked and stared and yelled at them "WHAT I'M BEING BANISHED FOR WHAT?!"

"Don't you dare yell at us you brat".said homura.

"Yes you always been a brat and disrespectful to all of us, And those stupid pranks you did especially on the hokage heads a few mouths back. said koharu.

"all of you that's enough! I'm not going to let this be all about his pranks. Naruto no this is not a joke, you are banished for losing the last uchiha, And leaving the rest of your team to be kneeling killed, And now that the last uchiha is gone to keep the village safe from the kyuubi breaking out of you for being unstable. you have until noon tomorrow then my anbu well escort you out of konoha, you are allowed to leave early if you want but that's not the end of this we can't have you live in the land of fire, which means you have one week to leave the land of fire, last thing is if you are caught in the land of fire when your weak is up if one of my anbu see you they are older to execute you, we are sorry naruto but this is just for the best of village we are doing naruto.'' Tsunade said, looking away from him.

Naruto just did not know what to say to tsunade. The person he looks up to as a grandmother. She just betrayed him like this. Naruto was just heartbroken and just trying to hold it in him. Naruto looked down and said to all of them. "Fine, I understand sadly hokage." Naruto said.

"Ok now then That will be all, it's best you go back home and start packing up," Tsunade said.

Naruto just walked out of the room looking sad on his face. He ran all the way back to his home. He opened the door to see his home for the last time knowing he was not coming back after by this day.

Naruto looked at his bedroom and remembered all the sad times that he was in that all night just crying and just questioning why everyone hates him for as long as he can remember.

And he remembered that all the villagers said "just died and no one will love you a monster."

Naruto went to the kitchen and site down and remember the almost of all of his birthdays meaning villagers hunt him down and try to beat him down to the ground or try to try to kill him but he did get lucky but it's just luck for him, naruto eyes begin to tear up and remembers that every day was cursed for him and it was all thanks to minato the 4 hokage did this and he doesn't know why he did this to him, naruto getting more upset. By remembering all of that, most of his life he was lost and confused, naruto had questions in his life. like oh was naruto mother and father but no one knew or they did know but was hidden from him just like he was the nine tails jinchuuriki for 13 years. So Everyone was lying to him for his whole entire life, but Naruto did know that there were at least 2 good things about him. There were people in his life that did treat him well like iruka he looked up to as a dad. And a few friends but now that he was banished he might never go to see them again, the one thing that keeps going through all that pain was going to be worth it in his mind. That he would have to become hokage one day. Naruto now knows his dream of becoming hokage was a waste of time. Since it was never going to happen, naruto just can't hold it in any more pain and loss just came out. Naruto ran up to team 7 pitcher and grabbed it and threw it on the ground and threw and tossed his furniture and yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, AFTER ALL I HAVE DON FOR THIS VILLAGE WAS FOR WHAT NOTHING. EVERYTHING I TRY PROVED THAT I WAS NOT A DEMON WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.'' Naruto yelled at himself.

Naruto grabs the necklace and rip it off his neck and smash it onto the ground. "I never like that necklace anyway." Naruto said to himself with tears coming down from his eyes.

By 6:30pm naruto just got tired and just fell asleep as the life in his eyes died turning into dark sky blue.

THE KYUUBI was thinking **'this is just strange why does this feel familiar.'**

Naruto walked up and looked at his clock that was on the floor to see it was 3:23am. Naruto had a lot of time to leave and go and now that he was calm down and got some rest. he needed to think where he was going if he had a weak to get out of the land of fire and had until noon to get out of the villages. Naruto sits down and pulls out some paper and starts to write down some letters to a few people. To the man from ichiraku ramen and to rock lee. kiba. Sakura. Tenten. Choji. Hsino. Ino. shikamaru. Neji. hinata. And to his sensei's kakashi, iruka who he seen as his farther and last tsunade.

(4:30am)

Naruto stayed packed up his weapons and his scrolls some clothing and food to take with him to go, he look down at the broken necklace and put it in tsunade letter. And left it on the table for tsunade. "I'm glad i Broke it." Naruto said to himself as he left one

Naruto took his other letters with him and went to his friends mailboxes so they can get the letters he made for them since he can't do it face by face it would be too sad.

Naruto wants to leave before the villages wake up so they can't laugh at him and just more things about him being upset for being banished. Naruto just got out konoha and looked back on the whole entire village and just wished he left a long time ago.

(By 6:00am)

Everyone was now up and did know that naruto was exiled from konoha yet.

(By 9:00am)

All of Naruto's friends got their letters.

Both shikamaru and choji were upset that their friend was banished.

Rock lee and neji were mad at tsunade For exiled him thinking that it was all his fault.

Tenten and ino and kiba and kakashi just did not know what to say about this.

And sakura was mad at naruto for falling to bring sasuke back but did not know what this was for him at all.

And both iruka and hinata were both heartbroken.

Iruka was upset that the kid he saw as a litter bother was gone.

And hinata was so heartbroken that the man she loved was now gone and can never come back was too much for her.

(By 12:00 noon)

Tsunade went to see if naruto was still here and if he was he would be forced to leave at once. When she got to Naruto's home and knocked at the door, there was no answer. Tsunade opened the door to see the place was a mess. She did not know what happened here but as she was looking to see if he was still here She found a letter that had her name on it and she opened it And found her grandfather necklace was broken and was just shocked that naruto did that to her grandfather necklace. And she found a note.

(She opened it up to see what I had to say)

'Well lady tsunade i guess you were right about this necklace was a curse. But Not a curse of death it's a curse of broken dreams, I will leave with no force needing so don't worry about me staying here in this hellhole And what you did to me i will never forgive you for this. So I guess this is it so farewell.

Tsunade just started to tear up after rearing from the letter.

(6 months later)

The first naruto got out of the land of fire. And he went to a nearby village and to the next village. Helping the villagers from bandits and robbers from stealing things from shops, And been looking for part time jobs to make some money, for food and trying to find a new place to stay, but for now he just wants to see more of world what he can be for his new life to make a name for himself.

Naruto was now wearing a black shirt and his same orange pants. He looked like a mess and his closet started to look like rages. He had some cuts and bruises on him.

(Naruto was in the land of rivers, staying in a small village for a few days. Naruto likes the look of this village)

This place looks nice. Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was looking for anyone who needed help.

"Dang it is they anything i can do here." Naruto said to himself.

"Well you can help us. Fox brat." Someone said behind him.

Naruto is tired of being called"OK I don't know who you are but..." Naruto turns around to see who they were but when he sees two people in black cloaks and red and white clouds, seeing both again itachi and kisame.

"well hello naruto this time we're going to take you back with us." Said itachi.

Now naruto no one here is going to save you this time, so why don't you make this easy for all us and just give up. Said kisame.

"Are you freaking kidding me don't you all have anything better to do then to bothering me." naruto said

"Nope." to both of them.

"I don't have time for this." said naruto.

Naruto jumped back and made three shadow clones. And made a riseingon. And run up to them. But they both vanish.

"WHERE ARE YOU BOTH." Naruto shouted.

"Were right here you BRAT."

Kisame got right behind him. And attack him from the back using the sword to cut Pieces of skin off his back, calling naruto to drop to his needs.

"THAT HURT FISH HEAD." Naruto shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT." Kisame shouted.

"Kisame that's enough. Let's just talk Naruto back with us and be done with it." Said itachi.

Itachi looked at Naruto's eyes and put Naruto in a genjutsu that knocked him out cold.

Kisame pickup naruto unconscious body.

"Dang I'm just surprised it was that easy."I was expecting the nine tails jinchuuriki to be more of a challenge." Said kisame.

"Not to me. He was wounded when we got to him. And he was never trained to use or control the kyuubi chakra and he was just 13 years old plus he was not even focusing on me when i used a genjutsu on him. Said itachi.

(To the akatsuki hideout)

Finding your both are here with him. Said pain.

And all the members of the akatsuki are here. sasori and deidara and pain and konan and kisame and itachi and hidan and black zetsu and last tobi.

"Why are the other members here? Can they all use that hologram jutsu? So they don't have to be here. To help with the tail beast extracted." Itachi question.

"Not for this one." Said pain.

"This nine-tails demon extracted from its jinchuuriki to the demonic statue can be very unstable. So to be safe we all must be here. To extract the kyuubi demon." Said pain.

"Well now let's begin." Said konan.

Kisame put Naruto's body on the ground.

Naruto woke up but he couldn't move and couldn't speak.

Everyone got to where they needed to be. to perform the extracted.

Sealing technique nine phantom dragons. It's starting now.

Naruto can just feel his own life being drained out of him.

(In naruto body)

the kyuubi what's freaking out **"NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME FIRST GETTING SEAL IN AWAY IN THREE UZUMAKI AND NOW I'M GOING TO BE SEAL IN THAT CURSING THING. THEY have TO BE A WAY OUT OF THIS,** **I gave myself no choice. I need him to make a deal with me."**

Naruto wakes up to see the kyuubi in his cage again.

"It's you again kyuubi. Well as always i need more chakra on the way. Said naruto."

 **"Not this time kid."** Said the kyuubi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO. THEY TRYING TO RIP MY LIFE AWAY. AND you are NOT GOING TO HELP ME NOW. IF I DIE YOU DIE TO KYUUBI." Naruto yelling out.

 **"KID STOP YELLING AT ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"** Kyuubi yelling.

"Fin so what is it." Said naruto.

 **"Kid i literally CAN'T give you chakra, Because the akatsuki are extracted me out of your body and sealing me in the demonic statue, when im rip out of you will die."** Said kyuubi.

"WHAT NO THIS CAN'T RIGHT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. THIS IS CAN'T BE RIGHT TRUE." naruto yelling.

 **"Kid deny all you want. but it is true there is no way out of death's hands now for you."** Said Kyuubi.

"You're serious. Said naruto.

 **"Yes kid i mean it. But there is a way to make the akatsuki pay for this."** Said kyuubi.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

 **"Well there is one way to give you chakra. But it does come with a price. Kid I can give you a tail beast fruit that will give you so much chakra. To break out of extracted and kill all the akatsuki members. But it will kill you in the process."**

But if i give you this tail beast fruit to You. you must give me something in return and you know what i want."

"Your freedom right?" Naruto said.

 **"Yes i know you don't trust me at all kid. But there is no way out of deaf. So you need to make your choice now. Are you going to let the akatsuki take your life and just let them get away with this or do you what they pay for taking your life away like that so what is it going to be kid."**

Naruto was thinking that he did not make this deal, Will the akatsuki go after gaara and harm innocent people. but if he makes this deal the kyuubi mite goes back to the leaf village and finny destroys it. What to do, what to do." Naruto thinking to himself.

"But i don't know how to break the seal i don't know how to free you." Said naruto.

 **"If i give you a tail beast fruit It will break the seal itself, so do you know what this offer of mine or not."** Said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at him with dead eyes and said "yes i want this just please i'm just asking this one thing from you, just leave the leaf village alone." Said naruto.

 **"Why do you still care about them."** Ask kyuubi.

"No but there are some who i do still care." Said naruto, as he was thinking about iruka and the rest of his friends.

 **"Will I guess if it's going to be part of our deal then I can keep it then."** said kyuubi.

The kyuubi put his paws together and focused his chakra to make his nine tails fruit. It was orange and had black diamond spot and had blood crescent moons around it and it was just dripping blood juice.

Naruto got his hands on it and bit into it.

Naruto chakra levels begin to rise off the charts, black veins throughout his whole entire body and his hair sticking up sharp.

Naruto was cute off the extraction jutsu and landed on the ground on both feet and looked at all of them with dead eyes.

"WHAT HOW DID YOU BRICK FREE." pain yells at naruto.

"I made a deal with kyuubi inside of me, **NOW YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!"** naruto yells at them with a demon voice.

"Hmm let's see about that." said pain thinking he has no chance to beat them.

Both pain and konan ran up to him, Naruto quickly vanished and both pain and konan did not know where naruto was.

"THAT JINCHUURIKI, WHERE IS HE." said pain.

Itachi was using his Sharingan to see where is naruto.

Naruto came out of nowhere in front of itachi, in a split second naruto ripped out itachi left eye out of him And punched him off from where he was standing, Itachi was on the ground and cannot move.

"YOU MONSTER YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARTNER." Yells Kisame.

He begins to run up to him, With his sword out. "I'm GOING TO SLICE YOU IN HALF." YELLS KISAME.

Naruto smirked at him, And said **"I like to see you try fish face."**

Kisame swung his sword at him And the second his sword shattered itself when it came to contact at naruto body.

"You monster what are you?!" Said Kisame in fear.

 **"I'm am your end."** Said naruto in a calm demon voice.

Before he grabs him and slams him against the wall.

Naruto can feel the seal is about to break, he knew it was time to end this.

Pain yells out to all the other members of the akatsuki. "WHAT ARE WE DOING BY GOING ONE BY ONE LET'S ALL ATTACK HIM ALL AT ONCE."

Hidan said."Someone like you, I'm going to enjoy sacrificing to jashin. Hidan brings out his weapon."

Sasori said, "you got a nice start but now you're going to die." Sasori is getting ready to show him what is going to him.

Deidara said. Let's see how good you really are with my art." Deidara getting his Clay out

Kakuzu said. "they no way out for you now." Kakuzu begins to transform into a giant hairball.

Naruto just smirked at all of them and said, **"let's see how good you all from this!"**

They begin to run up to him about to end this.

Naruto put both of his hands together and said **"demon style five tail beast bombs jutsu!"** Naruto created five tail beast bombs and launched them. Two of them hit kakuzu and sasori and the other three hit parts of the wall. The cost of the place to Collapse, Naruto was able to jump out of the collapse hideout. But as for all the akatsuki members were all dead.

Naruto got down to his knees and put his hands on his chest, He can feel his heart giving out And the seal that contains the kyuubi is about to break, his body is getting engulfed by red chakra, His eyes rolled back into his head, and the seal was breaking, The kyuubi was finally free, And naruto was screaming in so much pain.

The kyuubi yells out. **"I'M FINALLY FREE!"**

Naruto was now coughing up blood. And in tears up in pain, he was rapidly losing chakra. He sat there slowly dying, as the kyuubi was watching naruto slowly dying.

 **"Kid how long is this going to take for you to die."** Said kyuubi.

Naruto was closing his eyes and just wishing all the pain in his body just stopped hurting, Naruto started to feel something inside of him emerging, Naruto opened his eyes. in golden light shooting out, naruto yells out in pain. "MY EYES THEY ON FIRE!"

The kyuubi yells out. **"WHAT GOING ON YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DYING NOT WHATEVER THIS IS!"**

Naruto's body begins to wrap in golden chakra. As naruto screaming more louder in pain. Naruto ears started to turn black with a gold ring around his ears and grow there times bigger. And naruto was screaming even in more pain as naruto started growing nine yellow tails. They were about seven feet long.

Naruto stops coughing up blood. And all the golden chakra fade away.

Naruto was wondering what just happened to him. But all the pain in his body it cost him to drop to the ground unconscious.

The kyuubi His mouth just drop open and his eyes wide open. He was just shocked, oh what just happened, " **H...HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE NO HUMAN CAN NEVER SURVIVE EATING A TAIL BEAST FRUIT."** Kyuubi was just screaming in his head.

The kyuubi got himself calm down and realized now things just got interesting, the kyuubi grabbed Naruto's unconscious body and put him on his back, ran off to an old abandoned place where no one knew where to find them.

To be continued.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is my first fanfic and I'm still learning to make fanfic stories so go easier on reviews. This chapter was just getting everything started for the rest of the story.

Ps the people who help me on this mario and josue and youtube kimi toons 39.


	2. a new offer

I hope you all liked my first chapter.

I got six reviews from my last chapter which I'm very grateful and I did get some people pointing it out some of my grammar and spelling I need work on. I completely understand and thank you all for being nice about it and thank you for liking my first fan-fiction. Anyway, I hope you all like chapter two.. a new offer.

The kyuubi was carrying Naruto's unconscious body on his back and was running out of the land of rivers. He was heading to the abandoned land the kyuubi had to pass through a few other lands and villages to get there. Luck was on the kyuubi side not getting spotted by any human, the last thing he needs to do now was to swim to the land. he was taking naruto to the abandoned land. when he got there it was a big long field of green grass. there were some hills.. there were some big forests.. the kyuubi was looking to get some where to rest. the kyuubi found a new cave that will be his new home.

Naruto has been unconscious for two weeks now..he started to wake up and see he was in a cave that is dark but warm.

"Am im dead? is this hell or something?'' Naruto says to himself.

 **"NOPE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE KID."** kyuubi said behind him.

Naruto turned his head around and gasped to here and see the kyuubi voice telling him he is still alive.

"What's going on, I'm still alive? i thought i was going to die after eating that cursed fruit you gave me." naruto said calmly he was still exhausted.

 **"KID I'M EVEN MORE SURPRISED YOU ARE ALIVE AS WELL. TO HAVE NINE TAILS LIKE MINE."** Kyuubi said he is trying to see if Naruto knows or not that he has nine tails.

Naruto sat up and looked at the kyuubi confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't have…'' Naruto stopped talking when he looked down at his feet and saw that there were nine yellow tails. Naruto was starting to freak out. He was about to scream and immediately put both hands on the sides of his head and felt something long and furry. He realized his ears got longer.

"wh...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Naruto screams out.

 **"KID KID CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP SO CAN I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU.''** Kyuubi yelled at him trying to get him to calm down.

Naruto still can't get over that he still has fox ears and tails on his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME., TELL ME!" Naruto screams even louder than before.

 **"KID IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT! SO CALM DAWN KNOW.''** Kyuubi yelled at him again.

Naruto took a deep breath trying to relax.

"Ok ok what is it you need to tell me?" Naruto said while trying to get himself to calm down and trying to get up.

The kyuubi explained everything to him up to when he brought him to his new home. **"ANYWAY KID YOU WERE OUT FOR TWO WEEKS BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO SCREAM IN MY EARS ABOUT YOUR NEW FOX TAILS AND EARS." Kyuubi yelled at him again.**

"Ok OK I'm sorry." Naruto said.

 **"NOW THEN THE... WAIT DID YOU SAY SORRY TO ME."** kyuubi said looking confused at him for a moment.

"Yes I did not know you have such a strong hearing." Naruto said.

 **"WELL KID I DID NOT EXPECT THAT FOR A HUMAN TO SAY TO ME."** kyuubi said.

"Ok now that's over what about you tell me why did i get fox ears and tails from eating that?

 **"OK THEN LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE DISCUSSION OF YOUR NEW BLOODLINE THEN."** KYUUBI SAID.

"New bloodline?" Naruto said confused.

 **"WELL KID SINCE YOU SOMEHOW SURVIVED EATING MY TAIL BEAST FRUIT I WILL TELL YOU... BUT I THINK YOU NEED TO KNOW FIRST HOW ALL TAIL BEAST DEMONS CAME TO BE. ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO THE MAN KNOWN AS THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS. HE BEGAN THE SHINOBI WORLD. GIVING CHAKRA TO MANY PEOPLE AND TEACHING THEM HOW TO USE IT. HOWEVER THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS GOT ALL THE CHAKRA FROM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON KNOWN AS THE DIVINE TREE HE TURNED INTO THE JUUBI DEMON OR AS THE TEN TAIL DEMON. HE WAS ABLE TO SEAL IT INTO HIMSELF MAKING HIM THE FIRST JINCHUURIKI OF THE JUUBI AND SOO…"** KYUUBI WAS TRYING TO FINALLY FINISH THE STORY BUT WAS INTERRUPTED BY NARUTO.

"OK BUT WHAT DOES ALL OF THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME? WHERE ARE WE NOW KYUUBI? WHEN ARE WE GOING TO THE PART WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND MY NEW BLOODLINE YOU MENTIONED?" Naruto yells out.

 **"KID SHUT UP I WAS JUST GETTING INTO ALL OF THAT NOW WILL YOU LET ME FINISH THE STORY?"** kyuubi said.

"Ok fine but you don't have to yell the story in my ears and you have been yelling since i woke up." Naruto said."

 **"KID I TALK LOUD WHAT DO EXPECT FROM ME BRAT."** KYUUBI SAID TO HIM.

"Alright fine i get it." Naruto said.

 **"TO MAKE SURE THE JUUBI WOULD NEVER COME BACK HAGOROMO USED THE CREATIONS OF ALL THINGS TECHNIQUE TO SPLIT THE JUUBI CHARKA INTO NINE VERSIONS OF TAIL BEAST DEMONS AND ONE OF THEM WAS ME KID. THE NINE TAIL FOX KING OF FOXES. I WAS KNOWN AS AND THE OTHER EIGHT TAIL BEASTS ARE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS HAGOROMO THE ONE WHO MADE US AND TAUGHT US. MANY THINGS LIKE THE TAIL BEAST BOMB JUTSU. AND TOLD US STORIES ABOUT HIS LIFE AND ALL OF HAS ONE SPECIAL JUTSU EVEN THOUGH WE ARE NOT JUUBI NO MORE. WE ARE STILL APART THE DIVINE TREE ROOTS. SO WE CAN STILL MAKE ITS FRUIT. WE ALL CAN MAKE A TAIL BEAST FRUIT THAT CAN BE GIVEN TO A HUMAN. IT WILL TURN THEM INTO THE MOST POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS WARRIOR'S THAT CAN KILL ANYTHING INSIGHT. BUT THE CHARKA IN THERE BODIES WILL BECOMES TO MUCH FOR THEM TO HANDLE AND IT WILL KILL THEM IN A FEW MOMENTS BUT HE TOLD US. IF A HUMAN SURVIVED EATING ONE THEY WILL BECOME HALF HUMAN AND HALF TAIL BEAST DEMON. SO DO YOU GOT ALL OF THIS KID?"** kyuubi explains.

"Yes i think i do but what about my new bloodline you keep talking about?" Naruto said.

 **"NOW YOU ARE A TAIL BEAST HYBRID... NOW WHAT THAT OLD MAN SAID TO ME IS.. THE FIRST THING IS YOU HAVE TO UNLOCK IS A NEW KEKKEI GENKAIS AND HAVE YIN AND YANG ABILITIES. AND CAN USE THE TAIL BEAST BOMB JUTSU LIKE THE REST OF US TAIL BEAST CAN DO. THE NEW LOOK WHICH IS THE NEW EARS AND TAILS. FINALLY, IF YOU HAVE KIDS THEY MIGHT HAVE CREATED THEIR OWN KEKKEI GENKAIS OR MIGHT GET ONE THAT ALREADY EXISTS."** kyuubi said.

"Well this is a lot to take in. I must admit I did not expect this." Naruto said.

 **"YES NOW THAT IT'S OVER DO YOU HAVE ANY QUOTATIONS?"** kyuubi said.

"Well i didn't know why you would be telling me all of this and i don't know why you would bring me here. I'm just curious." Naruto said while looking at him."

 **"LOOK KID YOU SURVIVED SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU, I MEAN THIS KID.. YOU HAVE BECOME VERY INTERESTING TO ME.** kyuubi said.

'Im am just shocked that he said that about me?' naruto thought to himself.

 **"NOT IN ANY OF ALL THE TIMES I HAVE BEEN AROUND, EVEN WHEN I LOST THAT OLD MAN, I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN SURVIVE AND BECOME A NEW DEMON FOX. I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO OFFER YOU TRAINING FROM ME."** KYUUBI SAID.

"I don't know about this.'' Naruto said as he was nervous about this offer.

 **"KID I KNOW LITERALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. I HAVE SEEN THROUGH YOUR EYES, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND DO. I KNOW WHAT YOUR QUESTIONS ARE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE... AND WHY DID THE FOURTH HOKAGE MAKE YOU MY NEW JINCHUURIKI WHEN YOU WERE A NEWBORN THAT'S WHEN THIS ALL STARTED."** kyuubi said.

Naruto finally stands up and looked at him and said "How do i know you're not lying to me about this?" Naruto said, wondering if he is telling the truth what the kyuubi just said.

 **"KID QUESTIONS AND MORE QUESTIONS AFTER I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST TWO? LOOK I'M NOT A DEMON THAT TELLS LIES AND TRIES TO GET INTO YOUR HEAD. IM JUST GIVING YOU A OFFER. IF YOU WANT IT, GREAT IF NOT THEN GO AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN BE WITHOUT MY HELP. THERE IS A LOT I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS OFFER OF MINE THEN YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT MANY THINGS I CAN TEACH YOU."** kyuuby said.

Before Naruto could say anything, the kyuubi had one more thing left to say..

 **"IF YOU WANT PROOF THAT I'M NOT LYING ABOUT SEEING THROUGH YOUR EYES. I CAN SAY A FEW PEOPLE'S NAMES THAT YOU KNOW BACK AT THE CURSED VILLAGE LIKE THAT OLD HAG NAMED TSUNADE WHO BANISHED YOU AND THAT IRUKA WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE FROM BEING TRICKED INTO STEALING THAT FORBIDDEN SCROLL OR SASUKE THE ONE YOU FAILED TO BRING BACK TO THE VILLAGE THAT GOT YOU BANISHED FROM THE LAND OF FIRE. SHOULD I GO ON WITH ALL THE KIDS IN THE ACADEMY CALLING YOU A DEAD LAST?''** Kyuubi finally finished what he was saying.

Naruto eyes widen in shock. Naruto knew there was no way he could know all about that, but this got Naruto to think about this offer now, realizing back with akatsuki the kyuubi knew about them tring to rip him out of his body even knowing about what the villager what most have done to him now.

'What can this fox teach me that I don't know without his help?' naruto thought.

Naruto can see the kyuubi was waiting for an answer.

 **"WELL KID WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE."** kyuubi said.

Naruto looked down and thought about this offer for a few moments and looked back at him and said to him "I still need a little more time to think about this."

 **"VERY WELL KID I CAN WAIT FOR YOUR ANSWER BUT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO SLEEP. COME BACK TELL ME WHAT YOUR ANSWER IS IN THE MORNING."** The last thing the kyuubi said before going to lay down to sleep.

Naruto saw a way out of the cave and naruto eyes widened to see a big long field of green grass as far as the eye can see.

'Where is this place?' naruto thought.

Naruto sat down and watched a beautiful sunset. He was more relaxed from everything that the kyuubi told him.

Naruto lay down on the grass and closed his eyes and started to think about the kyuubi offer.

'Should i or not?' naruto thought about this offer.

Naruto started to remember back at the time when kids made fun of him for being dead last or a weak.

"Why do you think you can be a ninja? you're worthless and a weak loser."

"Hahaha just try it loser you can't beat any of us."

"You know I bet your family left you just because they knew you were nothing but worthless to them and that's all you will ever be..a loser so get lost!"

"JUST SHUT UP." Naruto yells out.

Every kid was just laughing at him.

'Why am I remembering these times.' naruto thought.

Naruto just started to remember why he was banished.

"Naruto you are hereby banished from the land of fire for failing to bring our beloved last uchina back to our village. I don't know why we let you be a ninja to think you are a hokage? your nothing and worthless to this village now go and never come back you pest.'' Everyone shunned him in the village. Naruto kept hearing the same stuff.. what they said about him over and over and louder and louder. DEMON FREAK... LOSER, MONSTER, WEAK, WORTHLESS DEMON and finally hearing to himself.. YOUR NOTHING he just collapsed onto the ground and started to scream so loud he woke up and realizing he must have fallen asleep and saw the sun was rising up.

"You have got to be kidding me... another nightmare again about my horrible life in that village.'' Naruto said to himself as he dropped his head back to the ground.

Dream or not what he was remembering and he thought of things in the past of all the pain he went through and realized this offer might be his only chance he has of making a real name for himself in this world.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well better do it this now then never." naruto thought.

Naruto got back up and walked back into the cave to find the kyuubi was waking up naruto was coming up in front of him and stopped a few feet from the kyuubi.

 **"SO KID HAVE YOU MADE YOUR DECISION YET."** KYUUBI SAID.

"Yes." Naruto said.

 **"WELL THEN WHAT IS IT."** kyuubi said.

"Yes i want this offer i want to see what you can teach me." naruto said while looking at the Kyuubi eyes.

 **"KID I'M GRATEFUL YOU ACCEPTED MY OFFER."** Kyuubi said with a small grin on his face.

"Kyuubi will you stop calling me kid? it's getting really annoying and just call me naruto you know."

The kyuubi rolled his eyes over and looked back at him and said " **WELL FINE IF YOU AGREE TO STOP CALLING ME KYUUBI AND CALL ME BY MY NAME KURAMA FOR NOW ON CAN WE AGREE ON THAT?"** kyuubi said.

"Very well sensei kurama when do we start training then?" Naruto said, trying to sound smart.

 **"Soon."** Kurama said something quietly for once.

Naruto for some reason in the back of his head is starting to get excited for his new life.

For the next three years, this world will soon know the golden fox demon.

The end.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I was struggling with this chapter there were a lot of ideas swirling in my head. Lol

Ps, I just started deviant art. that shows the golden fox demon fanfiction name to find my artwork on my user name on the sight is hgbbhin him.

Thanks again for reading… check out and see you back for chapter 3 coming soon. justingame44


	3. the mask fox

Ok first i want to apologize for it bringing months since the last update on this i had a lot of stuff i was doing.

Anyway, this chapter is a time skip one, hope you all like it.

The masked fox

It has been three years since naruto banishment, things have been changing for the worse throughout the Shinobi world, what is going to happen now, read and find out.

In deep dark forests. A young kid was running from two thieves, in completing dressed in black.

"STOP YOU BRAT!" one of the thieves yelled out.

"NO"! The kid yelled back at him.

The kid kept running from them until one of the thieves threw a kunai at the kid leg, the kid fell down to the ground and was screaming in pain, the kids looked up to see both of the thieves.

"We got you now brat now give us our mourning." the thief said.

"N-NO Y-YOU STOLE THIS FROM MY FAMILY, WE NEED THIS FOR FOOD!" the kid yells out in pain.

"Oh, believe me, kid, you won't be needing food were you going." the thief said, as he pulled out a kunai and he was about to kill the kid.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the kid yelled out hoping someone hears him.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT NO ONE CAN HEAR YO…WHAT THE AHHH '' the thief was interrupted by a masked man that came out of no ware and punched the thief to a nearby tree in spit sachet.

The other thief was in shock that someone just did that, but he pulled himself together. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU DID TO MY PARTNER!" the other thief yelled at him and ran up to him thinking he just caught them by surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU SCUMBAGS TRY TO HARM A CHILD." The man yells as he grabs the thief's arms and he throws the thief to a nearby tree as well.

the man started to perform a jutsu "golden chain prison jutsu!" as golden china's came out under the trees where the thieves were at and quickly the chains wrap around the thieves arms, legs.

"I deal with you both later." the man said.

The man looked over to see the kid was a young boy who had light skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, black shorts, Wrap bandage arms, black boots, he looked no more than 8 years old.

The kid looked in fear what he saw a few feet away from him, he had spiky blond hair, black ninja sandals, khaki pants with right leg were pounchs for kunai, golden pocket chains, a yellow shirt with a nine-tailed seal symbol on it, orange short sleeve jacket with black flames on it, on his arms were long black armbands with Wrap around chains, black fighting gloves, and last a golden fox mask with a black diamond on it, but what made the kid scared that the mask men he had multiple tails that look like to be nine feet long, with fox ears.

The mask men went over to the little boy, the boy did not know what he was going to do to him, the mask men said the kunai in the kid's leg. "Don't worry kid I'm going to get this out, just hold still."

The mask men quickly pulled it out the kid screamed a letter after that the man put his hands on the injured leg and started to heal it. The kid felt his leg was starting to feel better, the young boy got up slowly, he looked at the mask men and started to talk.

"T-thank you s-sir." the kid said with a letter nervous in his voice.

"You're welcome kid, but by the way where are your parents?" the man asked the kid.

"T-They back at my village." the kid said.

"Where is it?" the man asked.

"It's...I don,t know, OH NO I'M LOST." the kid yelled out.

"Kid Calm down I can help you find your village, do you know the name of it."

"Its hot water village sir." the kid said.

"Ok i know where it is, let's get you back home kid i bet your parents must be worried about you."

"Ok sir hey by the way what is your name?" the kid asked.

"For now just call me fox, so what is your name?" fox said keeping his real name a secret for now.

"Ok my name is assan, it's nice to meet you fox." assan said.

"Same here assan." fox said.

later Both foxes and assan got to the hot water village they were walking in to find assan parents. Naruto looked around the village to see broken windows and saw some houses were destroyed or burned down. It looks like a bad storm came here. Fox saw no villagers in since to be found.

"Assan where are all the villagers at?" Fox asked.

"I don't know? you see earlier today me and my mom were going to get some food than two thieves came out of nowhere and attack my mother and stole her money and I went after them after a few hours trying to find them I saw them just sitting on the ground, i was able to sneak up close to them and take the money back i started to walk away from them quiet, as i thought i won there look back to see me and they notice i had got the money, i started to run away from them soon after that you save me from them." assan explain.

As they were walking through the village they found assan mom.

"MOM!" Assan yelled out for her and ran towards her and his mother,assan mom did not notice the mask men behind her son.

"Assan there you are." assan mom said in relief her son was fine.

"Assan were where you were." Assan mom asked.

"I was being chased by the thieves who stole our money earlier today and this man named fox saved me."

She looked to see the mask men, she was surprised by his look, but since he did save her son's life she was not going to be rude or frightened by him, she started to thank him for saving her son.

"Thank you for saving my son's life." assan mom said.

"Don't mention it, but might I ask both of you something? what happens to your village, it looks like something bad happened here."

Assan mother started to talk "well earlier today out of nowhere thieves and kidnapped were coming to our village and started to attack our homes and kidnapping or killed, as for the rest of the villagers are at the shelter, as for our shinobi are trying to find them, I think there we're heading to the land of sound.

"Thank you for telling me, before I go, here you two should have this." Fox pulled out his pocket and handed them a few gold shillings that had uzumaki symbols on them. She looked surprised to see he had solid gold shillings on him.

"I hope you both have a good day." the fox said to them and started heading out of the village.

(thieves camp)

It was started to get dark. The camp had over 50 thieves that had kidnapped 26 villages and captured 38 shinobi who tried to fight the thieves.

A thief that had black hair, dark eyes, light brown skin, wearing dark clothing, started to say "It's about time we got them all tight up."

another thief that had white hair, green eyes, dark skin wearing all black clothing too, "Yes it's about time if wasn't thanks to our new boss for helping to attack that village and to get what we need from it."

A tight up shinobi light skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, started to yell "You monster won't ge ...!" before the shinobi could speak one of the thieves grab his head and slamming down to the ground then he put his foot down on the shinobi head.

"All talk but no action." the thief said.

"GET YOUR BOOT OFF OF ME!" shinobi shouted.

"Or what." the thief said as he just started to laugh at him, as all the thieves were enjoying seeing their prisoner suffering. Then started to say "no matter what none of you can beat us.

"Maybe not us but someone will." shinobi shouted.

"Shut up, like that going to happen." the thief said as he used his boot to stomp on his head.

"GOLDEN LIGHT SOLAR FLARE JUTSU!" A demonic voice came out of nowhere

Out of nowhere a big flash of light came, everyone went blind.

"You thieves think you're all unstoppable, well let's see if you can beat me." an unknown voice said.

"What's happening?"

"I can't see!"

"Who said that!"

"Show yourself!"

"You all will see me soon, but first "golden chain prison jutsu!"

"WHAT ON ME!"

"GET OFF!"

"STOP THIS!"

After a few minutes everyone can see again, all the thieves were tight up in golden china as well two see a mask men with nine tails.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"WHAT IS THAT!"

"DEMON WOLF!"

Both thieves and prisoners were shouting at the mask men.

China started to cover the thieves' mouths so they couldn't speak.

"First my name is fox, second i assume you all who are already tight up i guess you the villages that got kidnapped from hot water village am i right." fox said.

"Yes we are." a tight up village said.

"Ok now let's get you all uptight up and get you all home." fox said as he started to run over to them, before he could get to them a fireball came out of nowhere between fox and prisoners.

"very impressive dude but it's nothing come pair to me." a female voice behind a fox.

Fox turned around to see a young female, She had fair-skinned with black eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two labels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

"Wow you did count me by surprise." fox said as he pulled out his same trick. "golden chain prison jutsu!"

A bunch of golden chains were coming to wrap around her, but not this not, the unknown girl summoned 4 big red fireballs that cost the chains to melt to gold liquid.

"My God! How did you do that with fireballs!" fox shouting at her.

"Im pakura, i'm a scorch release user." pakura said.

"I have heard stories about scorch release users." fox reply.

"Then let's see, if you know how to fight one." pakura said with an evil calm smirk on her face.

Pakura started to run to the fox to hit him with one of her scorch balls but the fox quickly vanished.

'He fast.' she thought "Where did you go." pakura demands to know in surprise.

"I'm up here LADY!" fox yelled, as he was above here with 3 shadow clones forming a rasengan, "let's see you can dodge this!" the fox shouted at her as he came down.

"Seriously?" Pakura said as she launched her fireballs at him the same with the clunes.

"That was doUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!" before Pakura could finish she was hit in the back with a rasengan as she fell facedown to the ground.

"Golden Chain jutsu" fox said as Pakura was china up and rollover to see fox was found.

Pakura was demanding to know. "How did you survive that? it should have to burn you to nothing."

"Simple my sensei told me to make your enemies think it's too easy to win then surprises them behind their backs." fox said as he started toolaugh.

Pakura grew angry as she looked like she was turning red.

"DO YOU THINK I'M GOING DOWN THIS EASY!" Pakura yelled as her body really red causing the china to melt again.

"WHAT AGAIN!" the fox yelled as Pakura's body was now she looked like a silhouette engulfing flame in bright light red form.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Most of them ran towards all both thieves and prisoners to get them to safety as 8 stayed to fight back.

 **"Let's see how long you can last here BEFORE I CAN KILL!"** The Pakura voice started to sound like a demon.

'Dang now I'm scared.' fox saying in his mind.

 **"LET'S BEGIN THIS!"** Pakura said as she went after the real fox.

Fox was able to dodge her attack just long enough to find for his clunes to use a water jutsu known as water bullet Technique, all fox clunes were all aiming at Pakura.

 **"WHAT THE HELL, AAAAHHHHHH!?"** Pakura yelled in pain.

Thinking it would disperse her flames but it only slowed her down for a moment, Pakura was able to overcome the water jutsu and dispersed all the cluens, Pakura looked back to see fox was nowhere in sight.

Pakura was getting bored of this. **"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME RUNT, WE ARE GOING TO END THIS, SHOW ME YOURSELF!"**

Fox was hiding a nearby tree.

the fox was thinking of something. 'I can't let her touch me when she is in that form or she can evaporate my liquid in the body, there is one ideal i can to.' Fox summoned 9 shadow clones and all started to run around to other nearby trees where Pakura countered seeing them when they all were needed to be they all pulled out of their bags small pieces of paper fusing it with his chakra.

Pakura was trying to see the fox. **"COME OUT, WHERE ARE YOU AND FACE ME!"**

As she was trying to send a fox she noticed yellow golden lights that had symbols on them gold, light, and a bomb came out of the trees.

 **"WHAT IS THIS?!"** Pakura said as they were surrounding her and quickly wrapped around her arms, then heard the last thing " 20 GOLDEN PAPER BOMBS!"

 **"WHAT!?"**

BOOOOOM!

After that a pile of smoke after it clear dawn, fox came to see Pakura was in her normal form, her arms blown off with pieces of her body cracking like paper, but the thing that creeped him out was Pakura was still alive sitting down looking at fox with a grin on her face.

"HO MY GOD…h.h..HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE FROM THAT?" fox asked in shock.

"well there is so much you don't know. Pakura said.

"You're a zombie are you?" fox said.

"I guess you can say it like you win this time but we will meet again and next time i will win,"Pakura said as a coffin appeared where she was and vanished with her in it.

"Wait what just happened?" Fox said to himself.

Back at hot water village

Fox group got the villagers uptight up and brought them back while keeping an eye on thieves who were still chain up, as all the villagers were going to the shelter as for some of the shinobi were staying with fox to keep their eyes on thieves to, when the villagers got to the shelter all there many other villagers who were already there want to know how there got here self, their esplanade what happen manning of villagers were shaking who save them, most of them don't know to trust this masked man or not.

As the real fox came back and disperse all of his clones.

A hot water shinbo came to fox "Hey fox our leader wants to speak with you."

"Ok," Fox said.

Fox finds his small offices and meets Io.

"Hello fox im Io, i'm the leader of this village, i ask you here for a few questions, if you don't mind." Io said.

"I don't mind." fox reply.

"Well first things first, I do like to know your real name, i know fox it's just a nickname," Io asked.

"Well I'm not really comfortable with that." fox said.

"You have nothing to worry about, for how you have been helping us." Io said.

"Really well, fox said as took the mask off revealing his face, he had a long orange headband with black yang's symbols on it in the middle had a symbol nine on it, blonde hair look exactly like the fourth hokage, fox had dark blue eyes, fox had three whisper marks on each side of his cheeks.

Before the fox could say anything Io started to yell.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NINE TAILS JINCHUURIKI! ITS YOU"

"Oh no." naruto said.

"UM…..sorry about it, it's a pleasure to meet you naruto." Io said.

"What is it?" Naruto said confused.

"Well you see you being banished got around fast, after a year I sent some of my shinobi to find you, to ask you to join us, another way I want you to ask you three questions first what happens with the fight you and this girl name Pakura, two why were you hiding your identity from us, and three would you like to join us." Io said.

"First I can write it down later, two your village is near the land of fire, so was trying to keep myself Secret but i change my last from uzumaki to kitsune, the last thing I'm am sorry but no, I prefer traveling around being my own shinobi.'' Naruto finishes.

"Ok i understand, how long are you going to stay." Io asked.

"Until tomorrow I will be camping outside the village for the night." Naruto said.

"Ok then," Io said as naruto left his offices.

As naruto left he saw some villagers outside shelter were looking at him, some were still scared of him and some were hoping he was going to stay and help the village.

Naruto started to make camp while looking at the village as he thinks he can do more for this place.

Naruto was walking around outside the village looking for a clear spot of flat land to do his one of his new jutsu.

"He is a good place to do it." Naruto said to himself.

"GOLDEN CREDITING JUTSU"

Naruto said as he put both of his hands on the ground causing over a mile to see a lot of gold rocks to come out.

"Men my new kekkei genkai gold and light release today has been getting better." Naruto said, knowing all that gold the villagers well find to mind it out and use it to fix their village, Naruto soon went back to his camp and just looked at all the stars thinking where he was going next.

—

Ok i know there are a lot of questions in this chapter.

ONE, why didn't you see kurama training naruto?

That will come in flashbacks.

TWO, what are new abilities?

You will find out all of them in a few more chapters.

THREE, who is pakura and what was her plan.

She is from the anime naruto and you will have to wet and find out.

Lastly, this is a vote to tell me guys where you want Naruto to go next.

kumo or waterfall.


	4. Meet lucky seven

Ok guys when i put a poll in i expect more than one of each side to vote.

anyway guys hope you like this one

Meet Lucky seven

After Naruto gave the leader of the hot water village the report of what happened in the fight with him and pakura and said goodbye to some of his new friends he was on the road heading towards next on his journey.

(waterfall village)

In Waterfall village there was a 16 year girl named fuu. She had tan-skinned, wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, her headband was on her right arm.

"She woke up to see her friend and leading shibuki she was hearing people talking about her.

"Look there it's that demon beetle again."

"Hey, she is not a demon!"

"Look here a demon lover what do you."

"He is not a demon lover, she is just a girl that keeps the demon at bay and you know that!"

"Yeah right."

"So ungrateful she saved your life 5 times and you know it."

"Shut up, she tried to kill me those times."

"Blaming her as always what do you know."

"SHUT UP!"

Fuu had a village that both hated and loved her. She really didn't care for the ones who hated her but she would try to make them into her friends.

"Some of them just don't change, one day they will all love me when i turn the land waterfall into the 6 great Nation." fuu said as she made her way to shibuki offers.

(shibuki offers)

"Hey loud shibuki fuu whats to see you." a shinobi in his offers.

"Let her in." shibuki said.

"Hello shibuki have you got any missions for me?" fuu ask.

"Well yes but saddle it's a Drank mission i need you to go out of the village find and pick up trash." shibuki said as fuu jumped up and started to yell in joy.

"A mission is a mission D to S i well get it done for you loud shibuki!" fuu said as the head out of shibuki offecs.

'She never stopped being a go lukeing girl' shibuki thought with a smirk on his face.

(outside of the village)

Fuu was running around looking for trash as her secret bijuu friend wanted to talk to her.

 **"My little human friend is full of life and happy to go lucky just like me."** the seven tails said.

"Thanks it's nice to speak to you my king of beetles or by your real name chomei." fuu said as she kept looking for trash but then chomei sense someone was nearby.

"Chomei are you ok." fuu ask.

" **I'm fine, I sense there is something nearby. It feels like a bijuu but it's not?"** Chomei said, getting fuu confused.

"Is this one of your jokes?" fuu ask as chomei said no to her.

"Then let's take a look at this." fuu said as she started running deeper in the woods.

(somewhere else with naruto)

At a river naruto was swimming in orange shorts as his clothes were nearby on few rocks.

'This is nice.' Naruto thought to himself as he was enjoying it until someone with four brown paws jumped on his back, "WHOA! WHO THERE!?" Naruto yelled and got his head out of the water looking around then looked down to see a 1 tail brown fox looking at him in the water.

"Im sorry am I interrupting something for you blond fox." the fox said in a snob's voice in him.

"You got to be kidding me yo ...ahh why does that hurt!" Naruto was trying to say rest but the fox slapped him with his tail as Naruto had his hand on his left cheek.

"Loud kurama wants to know how you been doing." the fox said.

Naruto looked pissed off at him.

"Aright jerk fox, at the land of hot water..." Naruto stared at the fox until his story to the fox.

(back with fuu)

 **"Were getting close fuu keep running!"** Chomei said as they say a river, fuu stopped and started to walk to see some clothes on the ground as a poof of white smoke came out on the side of the river but some trees were covered with something.

 **"Fuu hid its coming!''** Chomei said as fuu jumped to a tree and hid from what was about to come out that made you blush a little. Coming out of the water was a blond-haired teen with rock hard muscles with long kyuubi ears and blond nine tails.

 **"That man looks like my big brother kurama, why does he have nine tails."** Chomei wanted to know.

"chomei that men look like the banished jinchuuriki naruto am i right? I think we should go talk to him." fuu said.

 **"With you blushing like that?"** chomei said.

"Well he is hooo heeeeyyyyyy! Do not tease me here!" Fuu yells making chomei laugh.

 **"Ok fine let's see if this guy is nice!"** Chomei said as they looked to see the men were gone.

"Where did he go?" fuu asked herself then she knew someone.

"You know I can hear you from there right?" the person was behind her.

Fuu looked behind her as the blond man was in his outfit.

"Hi there." fuu said with shock in her voice.

"Sorry for the surprise I just love seeing new people." the men said to fuu.

"It's alright i love seeing new people too." fuu said as the men look happy to hear that.

"Can I ask who you are?" fuu ask seeing the men about to say it.

"Its naruto kitsune but i ones go by naruto uzumaki.'' Naruto said.

"I knew you were naruto, it's great to meet another jinchuuriki." Fuu said with joy that he wanted to hug naruto.

 **"FUU! Calm yourself. I don't think he is a jinchuuriki, not another one anymore, i can't sense my brother inside him."** Chomei said to Fuu as she was confused at chomei.

"What do you mean?" fuu ask.

 **"I don't know for now, just go and talk to him."** chomei said and fuu went to talk to naruto.

"It's nice to meet the jinchuuriki of chomei the king of beetles." Naruto said.

 **"How the hell does he know my name!"** chomei yelled, back with fuu and naruto.

"It's great to meet you naruto but i want to know where are you going?" fuu ask.

"I'm heading to the sand village but i'm stopping by to other villages as i go.'' Naruto said.

"Well then do you want to come to the waterfall village then, I know some villages and shibuki would love to see you." fuu said as she saw naruto have a smile on his face.

"Sounds great." Naruto said then they went.

(in the tail beast mindscape)

 **"BIG BROTHER KURAMA! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU NOW COME HERE!"** chomei yelled as kurama rises from the ground to see his chomei.

 **"WELL MY HAPPY GO LUKER ITTIER BROTHER IS MAD FOR ONCE, SO BIG BEETLE WHAT DO YOU WANT!"** kurama said as chomei started talking.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR FORMAL JINCHURIKI NARUTO!"** chomei yelled as kurama had a snail on his face that creep chomei out.

 **"MY BIG BEETLE LITTIER BROTHER CHOMEI, I HAVE A LOT TO TELL YOU!"** kurama said as he started to expand the whole story to chomei about the deal and kurama offer and what was going on for the last three years leaving chomei eyes wide open.

 **"K-KU-KURAMA IS THIS A JOKE! NO HUMAN CAN SURVIVE EATING A TAIL BEAST FRUIT!"** chomei said.

 **"DO I LOOK LIKE A SHUKAKU THAT TELLS AND MAKES JOKES ALL DAY LONG!"** kurama said.

 **"NO!"** all that chomei said.

 **"BELIEVE ME THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF I BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME, LIKE GETTING RID OF TOADS SUMMONING SCROLL AND GIVE HIM A FOX SUMMONING SCROLL, MAKING HIM INTO A KYUUBI SHINOBI AND SPEAKING OF WHICH I JUST SENT ONE OF MY LITTIER FOXY GO TO HIM FOR A REPORT TO KNOW HOW HE DOING!"** kurama said as chomei was creeping out.

 **"KURAMA DID YOU TELL THE OTHERS THIS YET!"** Chomei asked to know.

 **"JUST ONE FOR KNOW AND THE OTHERS WE'LL BE FINDING SOON WHEN THEY MEET NARUTO!"** kurama said.

 **"OK THEN, I NEED SOME TIME TO PROCESS ALL THIS NOW!"** Chomei said as he left Kurama alone.

 **"CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW HOW THE OTHERS WILL FIND OUT!"** kurama said to himself.

(back with naruto)

"So this waterfall village looks the same as I left it last time I was here on a mission with team 7." Naruto said as fuu and he went into the village.

"Um what that?" a villager said seeing naruto.

"He with fuu? What is going on?" after the villager said seeing naruto as well.

'Stay away from me.' a villager thought in his head.

Most of the villagers were shocked by what they're seeing can he be good or not but then a few villagers started to get a good look at him.

"Hey is that naruto uzumaki banished jinchuuriki?" a shinobi asks some others as they look.

"It can't be?" another shinobi said.

"We need to tell loud shibuki about this." another shinobi said as they all left.

Fuu was giving naruto a tour of the village, naruto was loving it as well spending time with her, after touring the village naruto wanted to ask fuu smothering.

"Hey fuu can i ask you something?" Naruto asked as fuu turned around to see him.

"of course what is it?" fuu ask.

"Fuu i would like to do a sparring match with you." Naruto said.

"You want to see how good I am, am I right?" fuu ask.

"Just for fun." Naruto said.

"Well then ok come with me." Fuu said as they went to the training ground that no one was using it.

Fuu was 10 feet away from naruto as she started to talk, "ok blonde let's see how good you are when it comes to the Lucky seven FUU!" Fuu said that the last part is like a demon.

"Then let's start then." Naruto said before the fight began.

3.

2.

1.

FIGHT!

Fuu first released chomei two of its wings to fly up and came back down with a kunai, "lets see you can dodge this!" fuu said as naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Where did you go!" Fuu said as she looked around but could not see him until one of his tails grabbed her by the leg and threw her over him to the other side of the ground.

"Good trick up you tails you had." full said as she put her hands together and form a big green cocoon around her.

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself as he could hear something from the ground.

"SURPRISE I'M HERE!" fuu yelled as she popped out the ground in tail beast chakra one tail mode and pouch naruto in the face making him go a few feet away from her and fuu got up high in the air.

"Now we're getting to stared." Naruto said as he jumped to his hands and his tails started to release wind chakra wrapping around his tails forming small like tornadoes, "now try to dodge this." Naruto said as he used his hands to spin around to from all the small like tornadoes into one big tornadoes, going after fuu getting her trap in was spinning her around.

"I got you now fuu." Naruto said then stop it as he got back to his feet with his eyes closed. "That was fun. I think you are too daisy to fight me now ...i," Naruto stopped talking as he noticed she wasn't there. "Where are you?" Naruto asked as I looked behind to see fuu.

"I have learned not to get Daisy when i'm in that type of situation blonding boy, if you got any more tricks up your sleeve." fuu said as naruto had a grin on his face.

"Find then come at me with everything and I well not every move from this spot." Naruto said he went in 3 tails mode and ran at him to pouch him in the face but out of nowhere she just went right through him.

"WHAT WAS THAT, IS THAT A GENJUTSU!?" fuu yelled to look back to see naruto grab her other hand and throw over her to 20 feet away from him but as she did naruto had two more jutsu to use on her.

"That is a light release jutsu and this is my other one, SOLAR FLARE!" Naruto yelled as he blind fuu eye then next thing you know fuu was wraparound golden chains and fuu was stuck now.

Naruto just started laughing. "Looks like I won this round." Naruto said and released fuu from his chains. "I must admit fuu you really were great as a real true jinchuuriki." Naruto said as he helped get up and they headed to get some ramen.

"So how much is miss pork ramen?" Naruto asked the cook.

"Well it's about 14 dollars." the ramen cook said as naruto pulled out a bag and the cook looked inside to see a lot of gold shillings in it that made the cook wild."

"Well that covers it?" Naruto asked.

"Sir this is solid gold coins this is for one or are worth a few hundred bowls." the cook said.

"Then you know what sir, RAMEN IS ON ME!" Naruto just yelled that he made over a lot of people cheer for him.

(one hour later)

Naruto and so many people fell from eating ramen.

"Men I have not had ramen since I went to train with kurama." Naruto said to himself as fuu came to him.

"Naruto loud shibuki wants to talk with you in his office."

"Ok let's go then." Naruto said as he gave the cook another bag of gold as a tip and left.

(shibuki offers)

Naruto and fuu walk in shibuki offers, shibuki was surprised to see naruto's new appearance and had questions wanting to be answered but one thing at a time.

"Naruto it's so great to see again, but were you after i got word that you got banished, I sent out over a 100 shinobi to find you and offer you to join us but we could not find you." shibuki said as naruto started to turn to talk.

"Well, to be honest, that is a hard story to explain a lot happen every my new look he a part of it but I prefer not to talk about it and just to let you know I prefer being my own shinobi.'' Naruto said.

"If you don't feel comfortable about it i understand but i do have some questions about other stuff naruto some of my shinobi had an eye on you when you and fuu were sparring, there over you have kekkei genkai know has light release what is it?" shibuki said.

"Well actually i have three kekkei genkai first is gold release next is light release and last it's a secret for being a part of my story that I don't want to talk about." Naruto said.

"Well go with the other two then places." shibuki said.

"With gold release I'm able to make gold from the ground or make them into any form I want like gold shillings, light release allows me to from sources of light, i can have night vision, i can make solar flare to temporarily blind people with, i can even use light release to mix it with a paper bomb to make it where it can't be destroyed since it made out of light and i can use it to make my body into light so people go right through me but i can do it for a minute.'' Naruto said.

"That is interesting at that last part, can you do me a favor." shibuki said.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I need your help at night for smothering," shibuki said.

(later at night)

Naruto, shibuki and fuu were outside of the village. "This is the spot to it right?" Naruto asked shibuki.

"Yes, I need you to felled up this part of the with gold so my village can rise up and get out our debts from the other villages." shibuki expand.

"Ok then let me start then." Naruto said as he put both of his hands on the ground causing over a mile to see a lot of gold rocks to come out.

"Thank you naruto with this." shibuki said.

"don't mention it." Naruto said.

"Naruto here, I'm going to need to talk to you tomorrow about something.'' Shibuki said and gave him a room key to the hotel.

"Ok then I will." Naruto said as he went to sleep for the night.

(somewhere else)

"I will get all nine tail beasts to complete our plans." some male voice said.

"Don't worry you get what you want as long as you help me with my plans as well." some other male voice said.

to be continued

So what do all think about this?

What does Shibuki want to talk about?


	5. four tail sage and suna village

I hope you all like this

I have got eight Reviews and got more favs and follows. I'm happy to know many people here love this story here.

But let's get this story started.

four tail sage and suna village

In a dark forest a man with red hair with a beard was walking around.

"What you're telling me can't be true." the men said.

 **"but it is my nine tail brother told me."** a demon said in the shadow right next to the men.

"We will see then." the man said as he kept walking.

(waterfall village)

Naruto woke up out of the bed and he got out of bed all he had on was a white t-shirt and white boxer shorts, feeling so great in the morning.

"Men, I forgot how good sleeping in a real bed feels." Naruto said to himself, sounding great to be up.

Knock, knock. At the door naruto heard someone as he walked and opened up the door to see a waterfall shinobi girl.

"Naruto kitsune, lord Shibuki would like to see you.'' She said, Naruto nodded and got up and got himself dressed for the day and left to shibuki offers as he was going he had some of the villagers were talking about him.

"Hey look at that gold maker again." one male village said.

"He is very generous to a demon." one female village said.

"Is he really your right." a little girl said.

"Maybe he has some spirit or an experiment by someone." another male village said.

"Still a demon to me still." the same female village said.

'First-time naruto hard villagers talking about him with mixed opinions or have questions about me.' Naruto said in his mind as he kept going to shibuki offers.

(shibuki offers)

Shibuki, fuu and two waterfall shinobi were all waiting for naruto.

Naruto came in shibuki offers ready for what happened next. "Good morning lord shibuki."

"It's good to see you naruto, i hope you have been enjoying your time here." shibuki said.

"Yes I have, so tell me lord shibuki why have you called me?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see yesterday before you made all that gold for our village, me and fuu were talking about you at some point i was wondering where were you going to next and fuu told me that you were going to suna village is that true?" shibuki asked naruto and he nodded.

"Well then I have a favor to ask you naruto, i would like you to go with fuu and kegon.."

When shibuki said his name naruto to see what kegon looks like.

Kegon has short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a violet jacket, with the inside being green, black top, with his chest being exposed, and dark pants. He also has two holsters attached near each of his elbows. He wears a blue headband with the waterfall symbol on it.

"And yoro." Shibuki said as Naruto looked to see him how he looked.

He has short spiky black hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a dark violet vest, with two scrolls attached to it, a light violet turtleneck, and dark green-coloured pants. He wears a blue headband with the waterfall symbol on it.

"It's nice to meet you both." Naruto said.

"It is a pleasure meeting you naruto." kegon said.

"it's an honor to meet you naruto." yoro said.

"There's three i would like you naruto to go with them to the suna village and make sure there are safe for the chunin exams, will you do this for me?" Shibuki asks, waiting for Naruto's answer.

"I will do it as long as it means to keep a jinchuriki from harm, so when do we go?" Naruto asked.

"You will all leave by 1pm, kegon and yoro will both be disguise as genin for the chunin exams, fuu will keep her status as a jinchuuriki secret from the villages you all be going to keep her safe and you naruto is to keep an eye on fuu and other people that look suspicious and after the chunin exams is to bring her back here saft.

"Understood lord shibuki." all four said and left.

(naruto by himself)

Naruto finds a good tree.

"This we'll do just find.'' Naruto said to himself.

Naruto put a special kunai on it where none of the villagers would see it.

(1pm at waterfall gates)

"So are you all ready to go?" kegon asked the rest of the group.

"Yes." yoro said looking calm on his face.

"Readly as I ever be." Fuu said joyfully in her voice.

"Same with you all." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Then let's go!" kegon said as there all ran out of the village.

(tail beast mindscape)

Kurama and Chōmei are with a new tail beast, a red four tails monkey known as son goku the monkey king.

 **"So son goku are you and your jinchuuriki going to meet up with naruto soon?** " kurama asked.

 **"Yes knowing what happened to this boy is going smothering for me and roshi to see how strong this kid is."** son goku said as he looked to his older brother Chōmei.

 **"So Chōmei have you told your jinchuuriki fuu yet about the tail beast fruit?"** son goku asked.

 **"Not yet, because I know she will find out by that boy soon, i prefer she finds out by him."** Chōmei said.

 **"I can't wait to see wean shukaku finds out so I can rub it in his face that i'm the first one to turn a human into a tail beast hybrid."** Kurama said as the other started to laugh about it.

 **"Only you would make fun of shukaku for beating a dead last and only have one tail."** Chōmei said.

 **"Yes well me and my jinchuuriki we'll meet this tail beast fox hybrid soon when he gets to suna village then, I will see you both later."** son goku said than left.

Naruto, fuu, yoro and kegon had gone through Kusagakure and Amegakure vand have stop at both in those lands were somewhere the villages would find a few miles of gold to be find with a sign that said a gift from the golden fox demon use this to help homes.

Soon after that Naruto, fuu, yoro and kegon soon made it to land of wind.

fuu, yoro and kegon were all sweating except for naruto.

"MY GOD I HATE THIS DESERT SO MUCH! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GO HERE WERE ITS SO HOOOOOOOOT!" yoro yelled.

Fuu was just trying to be calm but that was hard seeing naruto was fine.

"Seriously naruto i need to know are you every human? Because how can you stand in this heat?" kegon ask.

"Well I am using a water jutsu to keep me cool." Naruto said that made them all mad at him.

"WHAT?!" all three yelled at him.

"NARUTO WHAT JUTSU ARE YOU USING AND WHY DID YOU NOT TEACH US THIS?!" fuu demanding to know.

"It could cooling body jutsu, with it I can use it to form pump cool water through in my pores, skin, hair and tails, it keeps me cool and i know to dont sweat and stink, to them and just to let you all know it's hard to master it took me three months to make, i use a lot back when i use to sleep in a cave." Naruto explained.

"A cave?" kegon asks confused.

"Long story, but um look like were here guys." Naruto said, putting his finger in Suna village.

'What is he hiding from us.' kegon asks himself in his mind.

Naruto and the rest of the group were heading to the gates, two suna guards were there and there both surprise seeing naruto even have their weapons out just if naruto was going to try something.

kegon had come up first to talk. "Hey my name is Kegon from Waterfall village and the other three here one with the tails is a traveler with us and the other two are fuu and yoro are with me for the chunin exams.

The guards have an eye on Naruto as he went into the village walls.

As naruto and fuu the moment there were in the village there already seats familiar energy only this time it felt like there were two.

 **"Fuu can you seans that?"** Chōmei asked.

"Yes there are more jinchurikis here." fuu said.

 **"number one and unlucky four are here somewhere?** " Chōmei said.

"There is more jinchurikis that's great to here.'' Fuu said as Chōmei was smiling as he knew it was one of fuu dreams to meet the other eight jinchurikis.

The villagers were looking at naruto.

"Is that who I think he is?"

"Is that naruto."

"What happened to him."

"Is this some tails beast or jinchurikis transformation."

Thanks to the new fox ears naruto can hear them all some were in a few shops looking out the windows.

'How do they all know my name so fast?' naruto thought.

Fuu, kegon and yoro all got to sign up for the chunin exams and naruto got them all to check into a hotel, the workers there were confused and scared seeing naruto, naruto caught them by surprise when he gives them a tip of a few gold shillings trying to get them to be relaxed around him.

Naruto was in his room and found an old bingo book that came out 2 years ago.

"This should be fun to read.'' Naruto said as he opened it up, looking at the pages until his eyes went wide open he was on a page that had to rank A on it and just dropped it on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!. Naruto yelled.

Fuu came in to see naruto on the bed looking like he saw the eyes of death.

"Naruto are you alright?" fuu ask.

"Fuu grab t-the bingo book and look at page 56 and tell me what it says," Naruto said it sounded scary.

Fuu was surprised by Naruto. She grabbed the book and was surprised by the page naruto said, she started to read it.

"Name naruto uzumaki."

"Banished from the land of fire."

"Rank A"

"Age 14."

"Wanted alive by suna 5 million, kiri 10 million, iwa 15 million, kuma 20 million."

"Wanted dead or alive in otogakure 5 million."

After fuu was done ready, naruto started to talk.

"How in the HELL I GOT IN THE BINGO BOOKS WANTED BY THE OTHER FORE GREAT NATIONS!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe they want to go to Shinobi for their villages." fuu said.

Naruto just falls on his back to the bed with his eyes closed and breathing out it all out.

"Maybe? Fuu I'm going to sleep for the night, Naruto said.

"Ok then see you later." Fuu said and left the room.

'Well know I know the villagers already know me.' Naruto thought as he went to sleep for the night.

(next morning)

Naruto was walking through the village looking for ramen stand not that many villagers were out today but then five suna shinobi came to naruto.

The suna shinobi in the middle went up to naruto "Naruto uzumaki the kazekage wants to see you."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know but he said he wants to see you now." suna shinobi said.

"Alright fine." naruto said and went with the suna shinobi to the kazekage building.

"Well I hope this goes well." naruto said as he opens the door and when he sees the kazekage his mouth drop down and his eyes went wide, the kazekage he had has fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair, He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, on the left side of his forehead he had a kanji and he wears the kazekage robes and the hat.

"g-g-GAARA! Is that you?" Naruto said in surprise and in shock.

Gaara nodded then started to talk. "Yes it's me naruto.

"I did not expect this? But it's great seeing you again gaara, i was coming here to see you and try to meet the other jinchuriki." Naruto said.

"That's great to hear, it's good to know that you're still alive and my other siblings thought you were dead." gaara said as that got naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"What got you and your family thinking I was dead?" Naruto asked.

"Well after your banishment happened six months later some villagers from the land of Rivers reported that they see you being talked away by some people we could not find out they would say and that the last time we heard about you." gaara said.

"Ok but why was I but in the bingo book 2 years ago, I found one in my hotel room that said it came out 2 years ago, why did your village have me?" Naruto asked.

"We were hoping that you would be found by someone and bring you here so we could protection you as for the other great nations earth, water and lighting when there find out about your banishment there also find out there were keeping from you being a jinchuuriki for 12 years and not training you for all that time, back when you in konoha village there though you were there powerful secret weapon and would not ever think of breaking the alliance with them even when they say there would they to lie to them to hope they can get what there want like what happen to hizashi hyūga, anyway the point is when they find out the truth about all of that they broke their alliance with them, i could have not at first because we needed there trading and resources from them but then there other three great nations would help us if we agreed to brick are alliance with them as well." gaara explain.

"That's a lot to take in gaara." Naruto said.

"Yes believe me naruto back then they fear, respect konoha but now there see them as a joke, irresponsible, worthless and more, now the other great nations are looking for the hope you would join them and be a there real powerful weapon for the village." gaara said.

"Ok that makes sense for the most part." Naruto said.

"Anyway there someone i like you to meet who came here hoping to see you." gaara said.

"Who?" Naruto asked as a gaara smile.

"Come in roshi." gaara said as naruto looked behind him to see a man coming into the room he looked like to be in his 40s, he had red hair, mustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three-pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved magenta kimono shirt and pants, with a mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armor-like breastplate with a pouch in the front, a brown backplate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armor, and Armour lapels falling to the sides. Interestingly, his headpiece.

"So you're naruto tsudzurao i have heard about you, i'm the jinchuriki of son goku or some people say the four tails jinchuuriki." roshi said.

Naruto started to get excited to meet other jinchuriki first gaara then fuu and now roshi.

"It's so great to meet you roshi." Naruto said in his mind he just realized how he knows his new last name so fast.

"So naruto me and roshi were wondering if I would like to spar i got some time for a little bit." gaara said as naruto jumped up happy to hear that.

"You know I would never say no to that!" Naruto said as he and the other got out of the building and started to fight.

"LET'S DO THIS!" all yelled.

(somewhere else)

A man in the shadows was looking at two black cloak people with their faces not seen.

"I need you both to go suna and bring me the one tail beast and bring him back here." the man said.

"Yes loud." there both said before leaving.

To be continued.

Tell me what you think please review this.

Soon you all well find out who there are people are soon and we'll find out about naruto and kurama i promise.

So what do you all think is going to happen next?


	6. suna is attack

Ok it's me here I hope you all like this one.

Suna is attack

(Suna village)

It's been five long days since Naruto and his new waterful shinobi friends had arrived in suna, fuu and the other two waterful shinobi had past and now we're going on to the next part of the chunin exams, Naruto was training with Roshi and catching up with Gaara.

(private training ground)

In the late afternoon, Naruto and Roshi were fighting in Gaara private training ground by his permission.

"Naruto shows me what you can do as a real rogue ninja." Roshi said as he charges at Naruto, Naruto immediately jumps over Roshi only to be grabbed by tails and thrown over 35 feet away from Roshi.

"Dang it, you are good but not good ENOUGH!"Naruto yelled, Naruto immediately performed five hand seals "TAILS ROCK TECHNIQUE!" from the tips of naruto tails and going down 45 percent turning into solid rocks.

Naruto begins running towards Roshi. "Let's see if you can dodge this old man!" Naruto yelled as he swung all of his tails at him, but Roshi caught them all.

"NICE TRY GOLDEN FOX BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THAT EASY!" Roshi was off guard when naruto tails went through him like a ghost and tripped down to the ground, Roshi pulled himself together, he immediately quickly performed hands seals. "fist rock technique!" Roshi's right arm turned into solid rock quickly throwing a punch at Naruto's face but it just went through him.

Naruto just smirks with a smack of his tails to Roshi's face but sadly it was an earth clone.

"What the? Where are you!?" Naruto yelled as Roshi appeared right behind and used fist rock surprising him and sending him out of Gaara private training ground.

"Are you kidding me, how did I get beaten by an old man!" Naruto yelled as Roshi came over to him.

"I have been training since the day I was born, a young little boy." Roshi said.

Naruto looked at him with a piss off look on his face. "young little boy? IM 16 YEARS OLD!"

"And I'm 40 years old but I move like I'm in my 20's so what's your point?" after Roshi was done saying that he started to laugh.

Naruto just started laughing too. "I guess you're right, just like my old men can teach me new tricks." After that was done Gaara had some time off now and wanted to speak to talk with them, he told them to come to his offices to cool off.

(Gaara offices)

Naruto and Roshi were talking with Gaara in his office.

"So Gaara, where are your other siblings,'' Naruto asked.

"Temari has been getting everything ready for the last part of the chunin exams and Kankuro has been working on his new puppets, but anyway what about you naruto, where do you live now it has been three years since your banishment I would think you would have found a new home by now?" Gaara asked.

"Well you see I have been traveling the shinobi world I'm not ready to stay and live in one place to call home yet.'' Naruto explained as Gaara feat a letter disappointed hoping naruto was going to ask to live in suna, Roshi started to talk.

"Hey Naruto, there is something I want to know? Do you miss Konoha at all?" Roshi asked since unlike him who chose to leave his village naruto was forced to leave at once.

Naruto just shook his head "no, I only miss those who did not hate me. I will miss them but that doesn't matter anymore since I'm not going to see them again but at least i have you guys." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"I see you have changed in the last three years naruto." Gaara said.

"Tell me what are your plans for the future naruto?" Roshi asked since unlike him naruto was forced to leave his home, Roshi chose to leave his home.

"Well at this point of time I'm just still traveling around the shinobi world wanting to show people like me and others who are seen as demons are not evil as they say, I do want to find a new home where people like me can live peacefully." naruto explained.

"Naruto, where are you going after the suna?" Roshi asks.

"I'm going to help my waterfall shinobi friends get back home first then maybe going to iwa or somewhere else?" naruto said.

"You know Naruto, I can get you to meet Han who is the jinchuuriki of the 5 tails or known as han of steam and help you meet the other jinchuurikis too as well." Roshi said.

"That sounds great to hear." naruto said as Gaara started to talk.

"Well naruto there is something I want to know from you? Why are you not telling us about this new look of yours? Are you stuck like this or something?" Gaara asks.

"Well yes but could just use a transformation Jutsu if you want?" naruto said.

"No Naruto, I want to know why you look like this?" Gaara said.

"It's a very personal story that I'm not ready to talk about yet." naruto said.

"Alright fine but you can talk to us if you want with us." Gaara said.

"When I'm ready I will tell you all I need to get some rest for tomorrow." naruto said.

After Naruto left, Gaara and Roshi continued talking.

"Well Gaara now that he is gone, I know what he probably isn't telling us about his secret." Roshi said.

"What?" Gaara said he was confused, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Well you see the truth is about him." Roshi started to talk about something.

(in naruto hotel room)

Naruto was sitting in his bed with his Journal he bought a few days ago, he was writing down what had been happening until….

 _Poof, Poof, Poof!_

Three foxy came to see naruto, first one had brown fur, brown eyes, the next one had a purple mix of white puffer fur, silver eyes, the last one had red fur, pink eyes, all three were one tail foxy.

"Hey there blood fox." jerk fox said, (not his real name but its a nickname naruto give him and the others)

Naruto looked to see the other two foxes.

"Well, well if it's a fashion fox and a feisty fox.

"Naruto I get you why to call me fashion fox because I made you those new clothes but you know I was just older by that loud Kurama." fashion fox said as she got on naruto lap.

the feisty fox got up on the bed looking at the fashion fox. "Sis you know its not loud Kurama its LORD KURAMA GET IT RIGHT!"

"Well big brother it's not my fault that he talks so loud at all of us." the fashion fox said as naruto started chuckling, "well that is true, he does talk so loud to us.'' Naruto couldn't stop chuckling until the jerk fox came over to Naruto and used his tail to slap him in the face.

"Come on jerk fox I was joking!" Naruto yelled as the jerk fox slapped him again.

"Don't disrespect lord Kurama again!" the jerk fox said then went poof away, Poof feisty fox went away too.

"You foxy love coming and going." Naruto said.

"Well naruto that what we foxy's do." she said.

"Why did you come here again?" Naruto asks.

"I needed a break from that loud Kurama, so I came here." she said before going to sleep on naruto lap.

(later at night)

Outside of sunagakure village two cloak men.

"So this is sunagakure village." the first one said.

"It's just like how I left it, so how do you want to do this?" the other asks.

"Let's surprise them." the first one said before they vanished Into thin air.

(Gaara offices)

10, 9, 8,

"So that happened to him, but where has he been then with him for the last three years then?" Gaara asks after hearing a long story from Roshi.

"That I don't know son Goku didn't tell me, I doubt he even knows." Roshi said.

(fuu hotel room)

7, 6, 5,

Fuu, yoro and kegon were excited about entering the torment tomorrow.

(Temari and Kankuro)

4, 3,

Temari and Kankuro were at the kazekage tower in another room talking about the torment tomorrow and how great it was going as planned.

(in naruto hotel room)

2, 1,

Naruto was lying down with his fox friend about to go to sleep.

(the whole entire sunagakure village)

0.

Pow! Pow! Boom! BOOOOOMM! Loud explosions were happening every way.

(Gaara offices)

"WHAT HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Roshi yelled.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! ANBU COME WITH ME!" Gaara yelled out for backup.

Anbu came in. "yes lord kazekage."

"I NEED YOU ALL HELP KEEPING EVERYONE SAFE FROM THIS NOW GO! ROSHI COME WITH ME!" Gaara ordered them all.

"YES LORD KAZEKAGE!" All the Anbu said then left in a black flash, Roshi and Gaara ran to the rooftops where they found Temari and Kankuro all looking up to see a big white bird in the sky and two people jump off to the same rooftops just stood a few feet away from them.

"Well this is great two jinchuriki instead of one." the first one said.

(in naruto hotel room)

All the loud explosions woke up scared naruto and feisty fox.

"FEISTY FOX ARE YOU OK!" Naruto yelled from being woken up.

" _Yes I am, naruto we need to get out of here now!"_ feisty fox said fast, Naruto nodded and ran out of the building to find the village parts of it were on fire.

" _Shadow clone Jutsu!"_ Naruto yelled out his Jutsu and created over 500 Shadow clones all scattered using simple water jutsu to extinguish the fire and save the village who were in danger as feisty fox and real naruto heading to Kazekage tower to help.

Fuu, yoro and kegon all got out of the burning hotel and saw the horrors the village is going through yoro and kegon started to use their best water jutsus to save the village, fuu saw naruto going to the kazekage tower she was following him.

(Kazekage tower rooftop)

Gaara, Roshi, Temari and Kankuro were about to fight the two people but then the bird came down and almost hit Temari and Kankuro but Gaara was able to catch it using his magnet release and then it explodes and launches Temari and Kankuro away from Gaara and Roshi.

" _That was an exploding clay bird, Gaara and Roshi, be careful he is an explosion user!"_ Kankuro yells at them.

'This is not good, who are there's people' Temari thought, _"Kankuro I be back."_ Temari said before Vanishing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING WHEN WE NEED YOU!" Kankuro yelled and got back up to Gaara and Roshi.

Both the cloak men begin running to them, Gaara uses magnet release to stop one and his hands hit in the sand as the other gets to Roshi and pulls out a kunai and tries to attack him but that easily fails, Roshi grabs him and throws him into the same.

"Well that was a good distraction." the first cloak men said.

"Well your ideal was going to be fast anyway." the other said.

Gaara and Roshi had no idea what they're talking about until Gaara saw three white snakes.

BOOOOM!

Gaara was safe with his magnet release forming a dome protecting him, but the other the first cloak men Break Free from Gaara sand.

The other cloak men point to Roshi and he says "Puppet Technique Prosthetic Arm Senbon!" his arm fires fast to Roshi.

Out of nowhere a naruto came with one of his tails grabbing it and throwing it back to the cloak men who tried to hurt Roshi.

" _ **Take this back!"**_ Naruto yells at him in a demon voice.

BOOOOOM!

"Well that really can't work?" the first cloak men said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asks confused but then the smoke clears up.

Naruto saw pieces of crack paper reforming back into the cloak men.

Roshi and Gaara were shocked but Naruto was even more shocked by it.

Naruto was in his thoughts slowly and quietly in the 'that,,,,,looks,,,,like,,.

(flashback naruto fight with pakura)

 **"WHAT IS THIS?!"** Pakura said as they were surrounding her and quickly wrapped around her arms, then heard the last thing " 20 GOLDEN PAPER BOMBS!"

 **"WHAT!?"**

BOOOOOM!

After that a pile of smoke after it clear dawn, fox came to see Pakura was in her normal form, her arms blown off with pieces of her body cracking like paper, but the thing that creeped him out was Pakura was still alive sitting down looking at fox with a grin on her face.

"HO MY GOD…h.h..HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE FROM THAT?" Fox asked in shock.

"well there is so much you don't know. Pakura said.

"You're a zombie are you?" Fox said.

"I guess you can say it like you win this time but we will meet again and next time I will win, "Pakura said as a coffin appeared where she was and vanished with her in it.

"Wait what just happened?" Fox said to himself.

(end of flashback)

Still in Naruto mine 'wait a minute that looks like the reani….' Naruto's eyes blink back in reality, getting yelled at by feisty fox.

"EARTH TO NARUTO WE HAVE A FIGHT TO WEN HELLO!" feisty fox yells at him, Naruto comes back seeing Kankuro and Gaara fighting the first cloak men, the other is about to be done with his reforming.

By now fuu came flying down to the first cloak men giving him a back kick in the head.

" _How many jinchuurikis are here!"_ the first cloak men said already knowing who she was.

"There are four of us here!" fuu said in return.

"What four? Are you talking about?" the first cloak men said then over to naruto. "Wait a minute naruto is that you?" The first cloak men ask but before naruto says anything the first cloak men already start talking again. "IT IS YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE DAY YOU KILL ME AND THE OTHERS! WHEN YOU TRY TO USE MY ART AGAINST ME!"

Naruto was just confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Naruto was trying to figure out what he meant.

Both the cloak men reveal themselves, the first one had full demon black eyes and long golden blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope, the other had wide black eyes which, short mousy red hair.

"Wait your Deidara from my old village as a S-rank Missing-nin, there were rumors that you were dead!?" Roshi said.

"I was, thanks to him," Deidara pointed to naruto. "When he said he made a deal with Kyuubi and now we're going to die you said to us. Deidara said.

They all looked too see the other one was Sasori who started to speak. "well now thanks to us being reanimated, it's our turn to kill you."

"I don't think so he is trapped and you are outnumbered by us." Naruto said as Deidara just smirked.

"Who do you think that is?" Deidara said as he had already more c1 bombs around them in the form of snacks over the sides of the Kazekage tower rooftop then Naruto, Gaara, feisty fox, Kankuro, and Roshi all saw all the snacks come to them fast.

"EVERYONE JUMP OFF!" naruto yelled.

BOOOOOM!

Kazekage tower rooftop and a good top half of it was gone, everyone was on the ground but then two more c1 bombs came as a Beetle and went at one of naruto tails and Kankuro right arm.

Booom! Booom!

Kankuro was still alive thank god Gaara and fuu came to help him and the same with naruto and Roshi went to naruto side who now looked exhausted as the feisty fox got off trying to see where Deidara.

"AAAHHHH!" Kankuro yells in pain.

"M-m-m-my sage of six paths, he knew where to hit me." Naruto is exhausted as Roshi gets him up.

Deidara came out of the smock on a new big bird. "Did you really think you could beat my art again."

"M-my art? What is he talking about?" naruto said.

"Deidara is a bomber and he sees his explosive as his own art." Roshi explained.

"w-WHAT! You're kidding me." naruto said.

Gaara was going to make Deidara pay for almost killing his big brother.

"Fuu keeps an eye on Kankuro for me." Gaara said as he used his magnet release to go fight Deidara as the rest had to deal with Sasori who came at them and the naruto tail regrows back.

"That feels better." Naruto used his golden chains on Sasori but since Naruto was in a weakened state but then Temari came with yoro and kegon all holding rolls of cloth.

" _I think you guys need some help!"_ Temari said as she threw it to Sasori wrapping around her body like a cocoon and put a seal tag on it.

"Thank you Temari for the help." naruto said.

"TEMARI WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Kankuro yells.

"I was getting the binding cloth and I found there's two here and…" Temari stopped talking when she saw her brother's arm was gone "KANKURO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?"

"It got blown off by that guy." Kankuro pointed to the sky where Gaara and Deidara were fighting then soon after that.

BOOOOOM!

Deidara was able to get a small bird to Gaara without him doing anything, then it exploded, knocking out Gaara and he was falling from the sky to the ground, naruto ran over and caught him with his tails as naruto was on all fours.

Naruto looks up to see more c1 bombs are coming down at them.

" _Are you kidding me!"_ naruto said and he was able to make a golden dome around them.

"Ok that's it, I have had it with him!" naruto said as Temari came over.

"Naruto, do you have anything planned?" Temari asks.

"I do have something but I'm going to need your help with this." Naruto said and Temari nodded, Naruto opened the dome up a litter for Naruto and Temari to get out after that the dome closed again.

"So what's your plan Naruto?" Temari asks.

"I know he is not going to come easy so we're going to make him come down by force, so Temari gets back!" Naruto said as Temari did what naruto told her.

Naruto got on his hands and started spinning around forming a wind tornado going up towards Deidara, _"what the devil?!"_ Deidara said as he got caught in the tornado and got separated from his bird as he was brought down to the ground Naruto launched Rasengan at Deidara.

"You will pay for that!" Deidara yells.

"Golden chain jutsu!" naruto said forming Golden chains at Deidara. "Temari NOW SEAL HIM!" Temari uses binding cloth but not before Deidara had one last thing to say.

Deidara looks at the angel on his face that he knows he lost. "Naruto Uzumaki nine tails jinchuuriki the others we'll find out you are still alive and we'll come to end your life once and for all!" After that he was now fully wrapped up with a seal tag on.

Naruto was surprised by that and shocked in his mine 'wait the others are back!?'

"Naruto I got him, you can now bring the dome down now." naruto did what Temari said.

Everyone was ok in the dome and saw then again not Kankuro with his arm gone, fuu, Roshi and feisty fox were with Gaara, yoro and kegon were with Kankuro trying to help him.

Both Naruto and Temari went over to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, I'm sorry what to you." Temari said, looking sad.

"Temari it's not your fault I was just mad that you left like that without telling me why?" Kankuro said.

Naruto was looking at Kankuro's wound. "Um Kankuro I do have something that could help you with that.

"I don't think you can help me with this naruto." Kankuro said.

"Well at least let me try." naruto said as he put his right hand on Kankuro wound, naruto close his eyes and said, "yin and yang master healing arts jutsu" Kankuro started to feel a lot of pain in his arm and then skeleton arm bones immediately form with flesh on it within a fell minutes it was restored.

Everyone was shocked, fuu, Roshi and feisty fox were looking over to see what was happening and yoro, kegon and Temari were too shocked to say anything but Kankuro clouded hold it in.

"MY GOD NARUTO HOW DID THIS!?" Kankuro yells at naruto in shock and joy.

Naruto looked happy to know he has his arm back. "Well you could say I'm a mea….." naruto did not get a chain to finish what he was saying he went unconscious.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO?!"

To be continued.

Ok don't worry guys naruto is not dead just went unconscious, next chapter naruto well reveal something I hope you like this and don't.

Ps don't forget to review.


	7. secret reveal

Ok guys just to let all in this chapter it's mostly going to be just telling you all what naruto been doing with you know who and some new things here I hope you all like it.

secret reveal

(naruto mindscape)

Naruto was still unconscious, he was in his own mindscape it looked like a golden forest. It had big yellow maple trees, solid bright green grass, all around there were goldenrod and sunflowers everywhere as with some golden rocks and lastly a beautiful Harvest Moon.

Naruto woke up there having no idea what just happened.

"What happens to me? How did I oh wait that's what happens." Naruto said just remembering what just happened when he restores kakuro lost his arm.

He looks over to the side to see two shadows behind a tree.

"Hello is anyone there?" naruto said but then the shadows disappeared, naruto went over to the tree to see no one was there, then naruto began to hear someone calling him.

"Naruto, narutO, narUTO, NARUTO!"

Everything went black, Naruto slowly opened his eyes back into the real world, he saw fuu was there looking worried and Roshi was there reading a book.

"Naruto you're alright!" fuu said, giving him a hug.

Roshi looks over to him, Roshi looking relieved. "It's great to know fine naruto." Roshi went back to reading his book.

"Where am I guys? how long was I out?" Naruto asks them.

"Five days after you restore, Kakuro lost his arm after that you were brought here to recover. Roshi said.

"Naruto how did you do that to restore a lost limb?" Fuu asks before he could say anything. Gaara, Kakuro and Temari came in to see Naruto awake.

Gaara came over to naruto. Naruto we need to ask you some questions about what Deidara said to you about killing him and the other and how do you know such a jutsu.

Naruto was looking around them trying to think of something. "Um well? You see it? Uh alright find I tell you all everything as long this stay with all six us here in this room." naruto said, all nodded.

"Ok you see after I was banished for after six months I was…."

(tail beast mindscape)

Kurama nine tails, Chōmei seven tails, son Goku four tails and Shukaku one tail, were all there talking.

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THOSE DAME AKATSUKI MEMBERS ARE STILL ALIVE AND HERE I THOUGHT MY NINE TAILS SHINOBI KILL THEM ALL BUT SOMEONE DARE BRING THEM BACK!"** Kurama yells at them all.

" **THERE DARE KNOCK OUT MY JINCHUURIKI GAARA!"** Shukaku yells at him.

" **ALL WHO CARES YOU'RE A DEAD LAST TAIL BEAST ANYWAY WHAT ABOUT MY NARUTO!"** Kurama yells at him.

" **HEY!?"** Shukaku yells at him.

" **THAT'S LENGTH BOTH OF YOU CALM DAWN!"** Son Goku yells at them both.

" **WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN BEFORE THEY CAME BACK AGAIN!"** Chōmei yells at them.

" **YES I AGREED TO!"** a new demon voice came to them, they all looked to see who it was.

(back with Naruto)

"And after that, he said soon." naruto just got to the end of his first part of his story.

"Naruto lot's for us to take in." Temari said.

"Is this true naruto?" fuu asked

"Naruto why did you not tell us sooner?" kakuro asked.

" _Well yes but I mean what was I supposed to say? Tell you all I made a deal with Kurama to set him free so I could kill all the members of the Akatsuki with the power he gave that was supposed to kill me? Tell you all that I'm not the Kyuubi no Kitsune jinchuriki anymore he is free, I didn't know how people would take that?"_ Naruto said to them all.

"Well you do have a point there naruto but I already know that since my tail beast son Goku was talking to him." Roshi said.

"Whet what?" naruto said.

"Son Goku and the other tail beast can all do is talk together telepathically and Kurama told Son Goku everything and how to know you were coming here."

Naruto put one of his hands covering his eyes. "All my sage of six paths that right I should have pay attention more to Kurama about when he was telling me these things.

"So naruto what happens next when he becomes your new sensei?" Gaara asks.

"Well first he told me to get rid of my told summoning scroll so Jiraiya or someone could have brought me to Konoha. He felt that would happen sooner or later so I did then he took me somewhere this old village was." Naruto continued on the story as they all were listening to him.

(flashback)

It has been two days since naruto accepted Kurama's offer to be trained by him, It was early in the morning, naruto was waiting for Kurama outside of the cave.

"That baka fox expects me to wait for HIM, IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS!" Naruto yelled to himself, a letter that he knew Kurama was behind him.

" **LETTER NEW FOX BRAT, IT'S ONLY BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES, THE ONE THING I'M GOING TO START TRAINING YOU ON IS YOU BEING PATIENTS!"** Kurama yelled behind naruto.

Naruto jumps and turns around to see Kurama looking ready to start his training.

"Well it felt like five hours to me sensei Kurama." naruto said, as he rolled his eyes around.

' **OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COULD NOT HAVE SURVIVED EATING A TAIL BEAST FRUIT, THE ONE WHO DID IT HAD TO BE THIS BRAT!'** Kurama thought to himself.

Kurama took a step closer to naruto and told him, **"OK NARUTO, I NEED YOU TO FOLLER ME!"**

"Ok then where are we going?" naruto asks.

" **YOU WELL SEE WHEN WHEN WE GET THERE."** Kurama said and they went off.

After walking for a half-hour later Naruto and Kurama were looking over a destroyed village.

"What is place?" Naruto asks confused.

" **WELL NARUTO I LIKE YOU TO MEET YOUR MOTHER BIRTH VILLAGE, THIS IS UZUGAKURE VILLAGE OR THE LAND WE STANDING ON IS THE LAND OF WHIRLPOOLS AND HOME TO YOUR CLAN OF THE UZUMAKI."** Kurama said, making Naruto go wide-eyed.

"M-mother birth village?" Naruto said as he looked over and nodded to him.

" **YES THIS IS THE PLACE, IT WAS DESTROYED AFTER YOUR MOTHER CAME TO LIVE IN KONOHA TO BECOME MY NEXT JINCHUURIKI SHE WAS KNOWN AS THE RED DEATH AND HER NAME WAS KUSHINA."** Kurama explained.

"She was your jinchuuriki before me?" naruto was still confused.

" **YES BUT WE GET MORE ON THAT LATER, NOW COME ON I THINK THERE ARE SOME THINGS WE CAN FOUND HERE."** Kurama said and went to the destroyed village.

(flashback stop)

Naruto was interrupted by Temari. "whet a minute? You were living there the whole time after the first banished?"

"Well yes he bought me there so I can learn about my family heritage, we were wandering around that village to found any scrolls and get some new clothing out of there." naruto said as he went back to his story.

(back flashback)

After a few hours going around the village they find over 37 scrolls and naruto finds some old but better clothes than what he wore, he had a grey shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back, brown shorts, and wrapping bandages on parts of his hands, arms, legs, feet and fingers.

"So what am I going to work on first?" naruto asks.

" **WELL THE WAY I SEE IT BACK FROM YOUR DAYS OF THE NINJA ACADEMY AND FROM THE TIME YOU WERE ON TEAM 7 WE NEED TO WORK ON YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL AND THAT IDIOT MINE OF YOURS!"** Kurama said, making Naruto up.

"HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT BABA FOX!" Naruto yells as Kurama just looks at him with no emotions.

" **YOU ARE BUT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY OTHER IDIOTS NOW SHUT UP!"** Kurama said as naruto just sat there.

"Alright then fine what are we going to work on first?" naruto asks.

" **OK I GOT SOMEONE TO HELP YOU WITH LEARN EARTH RELEASE!"** Kurama said as he hit the ground so hard that smoke came right under his hand as he lifted his hand to reveal a small one tail brown fox.

"Who the hell are you?" the brown fox said.

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" naruto said right back.

" **NARUTO I WOULD LIKE TO MEET VARIAN HE HAS GOOD SKILL OF EARTH RELEASE! VARIAN I EXPECT YOU TO TRAIN HIM WITH YOUR EARTH RELEASE!" Kurama said.**

"If that is what you wise lord Kurama I will do for you." Varian said with giving Kurama a bow before going to naruto.

"So ready to begin blonding?" Varian asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." naruto said.

The next nine weeks were brutal and painful for naruto, Varian stared train him from 7:30 am to 6:25 pm, Varian teach him much earth jutsus like earth fist, fox earth foxtail, he even helps him with cratered earth Rasengan that can be used as a rock to throw very hard at someone as well forming and destroying landscapes but Varian was at most times a jerk to Naruto, Kurama and Varian both help naruto with his taijutsu.

Varian also orders by Kurama to change the landscape in front of the cave into a waterfall as well he makes the cave way more bigger by expanding the outside into a Mountain, the cave has many tunnels to make feel rooms one was to keep all the scrolls and the was a few other rooms for Kurama, naruto, Varian and others foxes to sleep in, at most the end day from the training Kurama and would talk Kurama telling him stories about his with the sage of six paths as well telling him about other parts of shinobi history but sometimes naruto would fall asleep.

As time went on Kurama told him was going to work on water style Kurama summer a blue and black fox that knows water release they all went over to the ocean where naruto was learning all types of water jutsus, like dragon, water bullet Technique, water Rasengan that there were made to put out fires and Kurama came up the idea for a water jutsu know as cooling body jutsu.

Kurama summer a white fox that knows wind style, it was hard at first but it was way more easier and fast the other two since he had an affinity for that one, he was able to make a rasenshuriken and at this time he got better with his taijutsu he learns to use tails to make a tornado.

After his first-year naruto was now 14 years old and had made friends with most of the foxes he soon was able to unlock his mother's bloodline chakra chains and Kurama give him a scroll that had the flying thunder god technique when naruto was almost 15 years old he unlocks his kekkei genkai gold and light, he made over a feel jutsu on his own, naruto taijutsu and ninjutsu have improved a lot thanks to Kurama.

Today was the day naruto turned 16 years old and the day naruto would learn about something he had been waiting for since he came, naruto was outside just looking at the waterfall waiting for Kurama.

Kurama came out of the waterfall. **"NARUTO I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME TELL YOU THE FULL STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED ON THE NIGHT OF YOUR BIRTH AND WHO BOTH PARENTS, I ALREADY TOLD SOME THINGS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER ABOUT HER NAME, CLAN, AND SOME MISSION THAT SHE TAKES AND HER STATUS AS A** **JINCHUURIKI WAS KEEP SECRET FROM THE PUBLIC BUT I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT HER LOVE LIFE."** Kurama explained.

"So we are going to start, but please tell me this is not going to be a romantic where they end up in the bed, I don't want that here." Naruto said Kurama had a surprise.

" **HUH WHAT NO!? I'M JUST GOING TO TELL HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER AND WHAT HAPPENED ON THAT NIGHT NARUTO!"** Kurama said.

"Then let's start, I have been waiting for 16 long years for this." naruto said.

" **OK I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT HER TIME IN THE ACADEMY WERE SHE GOT PICK ON FOR HAVING RED LONG HAIR BUT THERE WAS ONE BOY AT THE SAME AGE AS SHE WAS WHO WOULD JUST LOOK AT AFAR FROM HER AND DID NOT SAY THAT MUCH HIS NAME WAS MINATO NAMIKAZE WHO WOULD BECOME THE FOURTH HOKAGE, ON THE NIGHT YOUR MOTHER GRADUATION FROM THE ACADEMY SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY KUMO NINJAS SO THERE WOULD HAVE THREE JINCHUURIKIS SHE TRY TO BRINK FREE BUT THERE OVERPOWER HER AND TOOK HER AWAY! WHEN THEY ALMOST THE BORDER MINATO CAME TO FIND AND RESCUE HER FROM THEM AND IT WORK!"** Kurama explained but then naruto cut him off.

"Ok but how did he even find her." naruto asks.

" **WELL YOU SEE AS SHE WAS BEING TAKEN AWAY! SHE WAS TAKING PIECES OF HER HIRE OUT AND DROPPING IT DONE ON GROUND FOR SOMEONE TO FIND BUT ANYWAY AFTER MINATO SAVE HER, HE TOLD HER HE WAS ABLE TO FIND HER BEAUTIFUL RED HIRE, HE FIND AND FOLLOW IT WHERE HE FIND HER AFTER THAT NIGHT THEY GOT CLOSE AND BECOME VERY GOOD FRIENDS AND SOON WOULD BECOME MORE THEN THAT LATER!"** Kurama said as naruto had no idea where this was going at first he didn't even believe it sounded more like a fairytale at first. **"YEARS LATER MINATO AND KUSHINA MADE NAMES FOR THEMSELVES IN THERE VILLAGE AS THE YELLOW FLASH AND THE RED DEATH, MINATO BECOME A JOUNIN AND WAS ON TEAM 7 HIS TEAM was RIN, OBITO AND KAKASHI, BUT BOTH RIN AND OBITO DIED IN THE THIRD SHINOBI WAR MINATO WAS ALSO A STUDENT TO JIRAIYA AND AFTER THE THIRD SHINOBI WAR IT WAS TIME FOR A NEW HOKAGE AND MINATO WAS THE ONE OH BECOME THE FOURTH HOKAGE!"** Kurama was telling the story and Naruto was surprised that Kakashi was on the same team with the fourth Hokage but Naruto didn't realize where this was going next. **"AS TIME WENT BY KUSHINA WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU AND WHAT MANY PEOPLE DIDN'T KNOW WAS WHEN A JINCHUURIKI IS PREGNANT THE ENERGY TRANSPORTED FROM THE SEAL TO YOU SO YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO ABLE DEVELOP IN A AND GROW INSIDE OF HER FOR NEXT NINE MOUTHS, WHEN THE DAY FINALLY CAME FOR YOUR BIRTH ON OCTOBER 10TH KUSHINA, MINATO AND THIRD HOKAGE WIFE ALL WENT TO A CAVE FAR AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE SINCE THERE MINT HAVE BEEN A CHANCE FOR ME TO BRICK FREE, MINATO WAS THERE TO KEEP THE SEAL FROM BRING UNTIL YOU WERE BORN AND BLEVE ME I PUT ONE HELL FIGHT IN THERE FOR THEM BUT I COUNTED GET OUT, THE THIRD WIFE TOOK YOU TO GET RAPE UP AND MINATO WAS GOING TO FIX THE SEAL BUT OUT OF NOWHERE HE WAS A MASK MEN WHO CLAM TO MADARA UCHIHA HE KILL THE WONEM WHO HAD YOU IN HER ARMS AND WAS GOING KILL YOU TO MINATO WAS ABLE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE FROM THE EXPLODE TAG THAT UCHIHA PUT ON YOU, BUT THAT UCHIHA WAS ABLE TO TAKE KUSHINA FROM YOU, HE TOLD HER THAT HE WAS GOING TAKE ME OUT OF HER AND PUT ME IN A GENJUTSU HE CONTROL ME, WHEN THAT WAS DONE HE OLDER ME TO KILL HER BUT MINATO WAS ABLE TO FIND HER AND SAVE HER IN TIME, LATER ON MINATO AND WAS ABLE TO CAPTRURE ME I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT MASK MEN I DO KNOW HE WAS A UCHIHA MINATO AND KUSHINA HAD LITTER CHOICE BUT TO SEAL ME IN YOU, KUSHINA DIDNT WANT TO DO BUT MINATO TOLD HER THAT THET DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE, I WAS ABLE TO BRICK AND WELL I,,,,"** kurmam was about to say it but was cut off by naruto.

"You kill them did you?" naruto said with no emotions.

" **YES I DID, I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING ARE YOU!"** Kurama said.

"Thinking you are the only one who had the guts to tell me unlike the third did." Naruto said, sounding more at the Third Hokage.

" **WELL THE LAST THING HAPPEN AFTER I GOT SEAL, I HEAD DYING KUSHINA AND MINATO THAT YOU WOULD BE TREAD AS A HERO BUT SEE HOW THAT WENT GO, I'M SURPRISE YOUR NOT THAT SHOCK ABOUT YOU BEING THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!"** Kurama said as naruto just had a bord look on his face.

"Kurama you already told me at almost the beginning and after how many times Konoha has lied to me in my face at least you didn't and what you did back then could have been understandable if you did not want to be sealed away again but whoever this mask men is he beat be died because if he never came my parents would have still ailve but all I got was there dead those villagers who beating and torture me with smiles on there face at least you didn't do that." Naruto said, surprising Kurama.

" **OK THEN I GIVE YOU TRAINING OFF TODAY!"** Kurama said, going back to the cave.

A few months passed and then Naruto was getting good on all his skills and Kurama was thinking Naruto should go and start going around showing the world what he can do. He talked to Naruto and some other foxes about this and Naruto was looking forward to this.

Naruto was in the field waiting for Kurama "That baka fox expects me to wait for HIM, IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS!" Naruto yelled to himself, a letter that he knew Kurama was behind him.

" **LETTER KYUUBI BOY, IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES!"** Kurama yelled behind naruto.

"Well it's about you baka fox now hoooooo!" Naruto was cut off by Kurama using one of his tails to hit naruto. "That wasn't nice Kurama."

" **THEN NEXT SO ME SOME RESPECT AFTER ALL THIS ACT LIKE THIS!"** Kurama said.

"Ok fine then, so how long am I able to go?" Naruto asks as Naruto sees Kurama have a summoning scroll and a fox with a bag on her back.

" **NARUTO SINCE I THINK IT'S TIME YOU GET YOUR OWN FOX SUMMONING SCROLL AND IN THIS BAG HERE ARE SOME NEW CLOTHING, FOOD AND SOME NINJA WEAPONS FOR YOU!"** Kurama said, naruto was happy to finny get a summoning scroll he had been waiting three years to get.

Naruto and Kurama said their goodbyes for now and naruto went off the island and headed to the land of hot water where he got change into his new clothing and he thought it looks cool as naruto went into a forest he head kid begging for his life.

(flashback end)

Naruto was finally done telling them the whole thing.

"Why naruto that was a lot to know about." Temari said.

"So the son of the fourth Hokage?" fuu asks.

"But what about you did to arm?" Kakuro asks and that when naruto started to talk.

"Well at first when me and Kurama were talking about yin and yang release he told me if I have enough chakra I could use it but I would need a lot of chakras to use it without it harming me that could put me in s coma or even killing me."

"Weit using yin and yang release can kill you?" Roshi asks.

"Too many times yes." naruto said.

"Ok naruto I think that we all need to know, now get some rest you and fuu team can leave in a few days." Gaara said.

Ok I hope you all like this tell me guys do you want to see what's going on in Konoha in the next chapter and after we're so naruto go next.

Kuno.

Iwa.

Kiri.

Please vote and review


	8. time in konoha

Time in Konoha

(Konoha village)

In Konoha the once-great village had fallen from grace, the citizens, the shinobi and the council all felt like this was all that demon brat fault.

First when everyone was naruto was gone they started to celebrate with a festival that lasted for a week but at the same time many villages wanted naruto to be executed, some of them were hiring Hunters but they came back with nothing, then when most of the other countries found out they had broken their alliance with them and made new ones with each other, Next year they got word that the other villages were looking for naruto and hoped he would join them, which pissed them off. Now all the villages all want Naruto on their side, many demanding the Hokage to put him in the bingo book kill on site, Tsunade would not do that and ever was now calling her a demon lover just like the 3rd.

Two more years have passed and things seem to get worse for those who care about naruto.

Izumo and Kotetsu were now things were so boring out of there mines now that Naruto was banished both ninja guards were actually close to naruto like there were like uncles to him and they even help him with some early pranks, sometimes it made their days in guarding the gates but now it was just boring and they been being paid less because Konoha has been losing a lot of money and most of the leaf shinobi were making half than what they're making.

They both look overseeing someone getting attacked by a mob.

"What the hell I thought this would stop after naruto was gone?" Kotetsu said as he and Izumo went over there to brick it up, after an hour the mob was finally gone and the person was Iruka Umino who was knocked out cold.

"Iruka you can't get a brick from this can you." Kotetsu said as Izumo helped get Iruka to the hospital.

(Konoha hospital)

At the hospital Iruka was in a bed, the doctors were not doing their job, Teuchi and Ayame came to see him.

Ayame came over to him, "poor Iruka ever since he went it seems our lives got worse, I don't why they banished that poor boy I just he doing fine out there, i just want to say thank you again for trying to save the shop again."

(flashback)

(ichiraku ramen family lost their shop)

ichiraku ramen family were depressed that naruto was banished and had the shop close for a week after things were not the same lest people came to the ramen shop and Ayame some times would get attack by some the villages Iruka and her dad were the ones oh came in help from them but then everything was ruined on October 10th naruto 16 birthday.

Teuchi and Ayame were coming to open up the shop but as they came they saw it was on fire.

"WHAT HAPPEN HERE!" Teuchi yells.

Ayame went to get some help. "FIRE OUR SHOP IS ON FIRE!"

Nobody seems to care that much, Iruka came and helped put out the fire using water release.

Both Teuchi and Ayame were heartbroken that their family business was destroyed, Iruka came over to them. "I'm so sorry this happened to you both."

Some of the villages came and started yelling at them.

"THAT WHAT YOU GET DEMON LOVERS! YOU THREE SHOULD HAVE HAVE BURN IN THERE!"

After that there have been rumors that a group burns it because they were giving the demon free meals. After that they were staying at Iruka house and they were scared that someone would try to hurt them.

Ayame had become very traumatized every time she woke up from nightmares of herself being in the burning building.

(flashback end)

Iruka was still in his mind remembering the day he found out Naruto was gone.

(flashback)

Iruka had a bad feeling that something had happened but he didn't know what, so he went to his mailbox and found a letter from Naruto to him.

'Why would naruto send me a letter? He never did that before?' Iruka's thoughts as he goes back inside to his home and opens it up.

"What is this, a prank?" Iruka said thinking this was maybe one of naruto pranks.

Deer Iruka sensei.

"I'm sorry can't tell you this in person because as of this day I am forced to leave and never to come back to Konoha or the land of fire because I have been banished for falling the retrieval mission and the council and lady Hokage said I'm now unstable and a threat, I have to leave, I want to say thank you for all you have done for me and sorry for the times I didn't show you more respect I should have given you at times when I didn't, I want you to know you were like a father to me and thank you for saving my life from Mizuki, if I have a son of my own I would love to name him after you, from naruto."

After Iruka was done reading the letter he was shocked, Iruka denying it was true but then later on Iruka later he found out a festival was going on about naruto banished, he had no interest going to the festival, after it was gone Iruka life first started but not only that he lost his litter brother but he was now a target for many of the villagers, they started to hate him for being a demon lover.

Some shops, stores and restaurants and some other places he was not welcome there.

Things got worst for him when the other villagers broke their alliance with them since they didn't have naruto to beat dawn, chasing through the streets, or torture him as there use to show they went after Iruka now, at most late days jounin and Anbu who hated naruto, would be now spending more of their time beating up Iruka then go on missions since they didn't have that much to do now and at the hospitals some of the doctors and nurses would not treating him but thanks to Sakura and Tsunade he got better, the one good thing there were some people who were still on his side, naruto old friends, Izumo, Kotetsu, ichiraku ramen family and Hinata.

(flashback ends)

"Naruto, I hope you are better than me." Iruka started to wake up looking up to see Teuchi and Ayame was there.

"Iruka are you all right?" Ayame asks if Iruka just said nothing.

(Konoha 10)

Things were hard for all of them: tenten, neji, rock lee, Shikamaru, choji, Kiba, ino, shino, sakura and hinata.

For most them it was hard but knowing most of them were going to be the next clan head in the life and they knew it would be what naruto want, tenten, rock lee, choji, ino and sakura all become chunin, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and shino become Ambu.

But Hinata has a different story to tell.

Hinata not only lost the person she loves that was just the start after a year later she was called by her father for a meeting about something.

"Hinata Hyuga," Hiashi said as Hinata looked at him. "After 14 years you have shown no skills of Improvement and have become a disappointment to this clan, so it is why I am removed from the Hyuga clan."

"W-what!?" Hinata said.

"You are hereby removed from the Hyuga clan, you are no longer Hinata Hyuga you are just Hinata, now before you go there one more thing that needs to be done." Hiashi came over to Hinata and pulled out a kunai knife, in one swift motion Hiashi swung the knife across his ex daughter's eyes, leaving a vision of scarlet and regret. "You're not fit to have the Hyuga clan name or eyes now leave!" The last thing Hiashi said to his ex daughters, Hinata ran away with her remaining vision and their tears in her eyes.

Hinata was heartbreaking her now formal father had done to her, she ran into Tsunade who wanted to know what happens, Hinata explains everything to her and Tsunade was furious at Hiashi did to Hinata and was going to give him a piece of her mind later but she needs to help Hinata first, she couldn't fix her eyes back there way there were but was able to get a free apartment and it was naruto old apartment since there were not that many other apartments for sale because what happens to Hinata eyes she been having a lot of problems of being a shinobi.

Tsunade was in her offer just drinking her 50th bottle before drinking away and doing paperwork, Shizune had to replace her alcohol with fake alcohol so she wouldn't get drunk all day.

Shizune came over to Tsunade's side. "Lady Tsunade you get some of this work done in the villa…" Shizune was cut off by Tsunade.

"So the village can keep complaining to me about how come I won't execute naruto, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING THIS!" Tsunoda yells at her and throws the bottle at the door. "Shizune stuff here is nothing more than bills we can't pay, our shinobi wanting more money to do D and C missions and lastly here is putting naruto into the bingo book, I can't do anything of this."

"I'm sorry it's just me it's jus.." Shizune was cut off by Tsunade again.

"Just leave me alone, I can't deal with you right now." Tsunade said with her drinking another bottle and then putting her down trying to remember it's not just her who was living in hell. "What was I thinking about banishing that brat."

A few hours later Tsunade hears the door knock. "Tsunade, it's me Jiraiya, I have something about Sasuke Uchiha," Jiraiya said, surprising Tsunade and telling him to come in.

"So what did you find out about him, where is that trader at!" Tsunade demanded to know as Jiraiya pulled out some pictures that were taken by his spies.

"Well this is what he looks like now," Jiraiya said.

In the pictures show Sasuke walking down the streets, Sasuke was in black boots dark blue ninja pants, a black long sleeve with the Uchiha symbol back, he wears a black mask-like Kakashi, black beanie hat on him.

The pictures show a few other people with him, one tall guy with orange hair, a teen with white hair, a red-haired teen girl and a white long hair, white skin teen girl and she looks like she has byakugan eyes, they were all wearing a black cloak.

"Jiraiya who are the others here?" Tsunade asks.

"I don't know my spies having found anything yet they were last to be seen at the land of waves two weeks ago but disappeared after, what I was able to find out is that Sasuke was asking the villagers there if they saw Naruto," Jiraiya said surprisingly to her.

"I don't know why he looks for naruto but I want that trader back here so we can put him on trial for his crimes," Tsunade explained.

"We are still looking for him, other than that my spies haven't found anything yet that could help us get a new alliance yet," Jiraiya said, getting Tsunade pissed off.

Tsunade had her hands on her head. "Just great we still don't have a new alliance and we have villages living here joining other villages."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asks.

"The land wind, waves and spring all agree they want naruto and not us thinking we have nothing to give to them." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya tries to change up the subject "Last time I heard Naruto was with toads asking them to remove his sealing contract and after that they said something about the prophesying has a chance where it has something to with the tail beast." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya what are you talking about this prophesying?" Tsunade asks.

"Well you see Tsunade years ago Great Toad Sage told me I would train the child of prophecy who one day will decide the Fate of this world save or destroy it, but it changes to were it says a child of prophecy made a deal with the one of bijuu were he be first to survive there demonic fruit and gained power and becomes the student of the bijuu when the day comes he will decide to bring demons and humans together or started a war among the two sides." Jiraiya esplanade.

"Well Jiraiya that's an interesting story but I honestly don't believe that unless I saw it myself anyway do you have anything else to say?" Tsunade asks.

"Well I have been hearing someone known as the golden fox going from village to village giving the village a lot of gold worth millions." Jiraiya said, making Tsunade confused.

"What? Jiraiya doesn't make any sense to me since we've been losing so much money but this guy has been giving away like it's nothing, how many villages did go?" Tsunade said.

"Four maybe five." Jiraiya said.

"I hope he comes then maybe things get better then." Tsunade said, litter did they know two people that had green hair, green eyes and had three green lines on their checks, were spying on them.

 _Poof, poof!_

The two people went were now next a cave and transform into green and White foxes and went into the cave that had so many tunnels going down to a room that was big it had six stone Giant pillar on each side, over the room had gold rock on the floor to make a pattern and at the end was a big stone thrown that had kurama on it.

" **Did you both have anything new about** **Konoha village?"** kurama asked.

"No lord kurama it's just the same stuff about the villagers lives who are living in hell like you want." the first one said.

"Except something about two Jiraiya talking about a new prophecy from the Great Toad Sage and the hokage might be getting removed soon." the second fox said.

" **I dont want to hear about that Jiraiya stupid stories now what about the old hag getting remove?"** kurama asked.

"Well you see lord kurama we were able to get in the council room and saw.."

(Flash back)

In the council room both foxes were hiding and listening into the council members conversation, who were homura mitokado and koharu utatane and last of danzo shimura in the room.

Homura and koharu were sitting down as Danzo was next to the window.

"So if Tsunade is complaining about not going to a bar because civilians that work they wont let her get drunk and trying to fight them again let's get this meeting begun." koharu said.

The council were talking about bills, raising taxes, getting new alliances and talking about Tsunade.

"Tsunade, what were we thinking getting Jiraiya to bring her here and make her the fifth hokage?" Homura said.

"I like her not well but now I like her much worse." koharu making an insult about Tsunade.

"Good one but seriously koharu what are we going to do with her? She been causing a lot of problems she not doing her job and it was definitely a wrong choice to make her hokage of the village, she not even fit to be a figurehead for how she been acting with all her drinking and yelling and not act a real hokage, what are we going to with her?" Homura asks.

Danzo started to say "probably if we impeach her, we can use do that and get someone to be a figurehead for the village or we find someone to be a real hokage for the village?"

"That is a good idea, we should start doing that right away." koharu said as they got an idea who could be the next hokage.

(flash back ends)

Kurama just started laughing **"that old hag can't do anything more drink away and start bar fights, you two my go now"** both foxes left as Kurama was thinking all good things until he remembered about the akatsuki are back still.

(danzo root base)

All root anbu have come to Danzo in his base to give a report to danzo.

"Have any of you found Naruto Uzumaki yet?" Danzo asked them all and all were silent. "seriously no one still after three years he still not been found."

Danzo looked like a clam but in mine his blood was boiling and Naruto had not been found yet. As all the anbu left.

Danzo thought he would have him by now, back when naruto was in the hospital they read his memories when he was still in a coma after the fight with sasuke, were there saw him biome unstable with the kyuubi chakra, there was talk what to do with naruto, danzo wanted to stay but he lost at the end, he order his anbu if they see naruto do not kill bring him back alive to the root base so danzo could turn him into a weapon but naruto was not able to be find him.

(suna village)

Things have been slowest getting better back in suna, the village was being repaired, naruto being a bijuu hybrid he made a full recovery in under a week, he use his gold releases to summon a lot of gold rocks outside of the village, he use his shadow clone jutsu to help the village by rebuilding as some foxes came to help.

Naruto's life was going to get a lot harder for him soon.

to be continued.


End file.
